Lily Luna Potter, Face à son Destin !
by Emeraude Phenix
Summary: Cette fiction retracera l'histoire de Lily Luna Potter, fille de Harry Potter au cours de ses sept années à Poudlard. Cette histoire se compose de sept tomes que je publierais dans cette même fiction.
1. Lily Luna Potter, Face à son Destin !

**Titre :** Lily Luna Potter, Face à son Destin !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction retracera l'histoire de Lily Luna Potter, fille de Harry Potter au cours de ses sept années à Poudlard. Cette histoire se compose de sept tomes que je publierais dans cette même fiction.

 **Note :** Je mettrai un résumé de chaque tome avant de commencer à publier l'histoire.


	2. TOME I - Summary

**Titre :** Lily Luna Potter, Face à son Destin !

 **Sous-titre :** Lily Potter  & La Maison de Salazar Serpentard !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction retracera l'histoire de Lily Luna Potter, fille de Harry Potter au cours de ses sept années à Poudlard. Cette histoire se compose de sept tomes que je publierais dans cette même fiction.

 **Note :** Je mettrai un résumé de chaque tome avant de commencer à publier l'histoire de celui-ci.

* * *

 **TOME I :**

 **Lily Potter & La Maison de Salazar Serpentard !**

Lily Luna Potter avait onze ans et n'avait qu'une hâte, entrée à Poudlard. Durant son enfance, elle avait tellement entendu d'histoire sur l'école de sorcellerie qu'elle en rêvait. Maintenant que ses frères James Sirius et Albus Severus y étaient, la patience commençaient à lui manquer. La jeune fille voulait aller à Poudlard pour rejoindre ses deux grands frères. Cependant, elle ne s'imaginait pas que les choses seraient un peu différente de ce qu'elle s'attendait.


	3. PROLOGUE

**Titre :** Lily Luna Potter, Face à son Destin !

 **Sous-titre :** Lily Potter  & La Maison de Salazar Serpentard !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction retracera l'histoire de Lily Luna Potter, fille de Harry Potter au cours de ses sept années à Poudlard. Cette histoire se compose de sept tomes que je publierais dans cette même fiction.

 **Note :** Publié le 7 Février 2016.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Dans une maison de Londres, une petite fille était bien agitée en cette fin de juin. Quant à ses parents, ils avaient vraiment l'air d'être pressés.

L'homme était de taille moyenne, une silhouette fine, mais qui semblait tout de même musclé. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais et en bataille. Il avait aussi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Pas de doute possible, il s'agissait d'Harry Potter. Seulement, il était maintenant âgé de trente-six ans.

Sa femme, quant à elle n'était pas très grande, elle était mince avec une silhouette athlétique, une longue chevelure rousse flamboyante, un visage parsemé de taches de rousseur et des yeux couleur chocolat. C'était Ginevra Potter, née Weasley, ancienne poursuiveuse des Harpies de Holyhead, et correspondante spéciale pour le Quidditch à _La Gazette du Sorcier_ aujourd'hui. Elle avait maintenant trente-cinq ans.

Enfin, la petite demoiselle qui ne tenait pas en place dans cette maison du 12, Square Grimmaurd n'était autre que Lily Luna Potter, âgée de onze ans. Elle était plus petite que les fillettes de son âge, mais ce n'était pas gênant. Elle avait des cheveux d'une rousseur étincelante tirant sur le blond vénitien, de grands yeux bleus probablement hérités de sa grand-mère maternelle, et un petit nez en trompette parsemé de tache de rousseur.

Si Lily était bien pressée en cette fin d'après-midi, c'était pour une bonne raison : les vacances d'été débutaient aujourd'hui. Qui disait vacances, annonçait le retour de ses frères à la maison ! Bientôt celle-ci serait remplie de rires enfantins, de disputes parfois, mais elle respirerait surtout de joie…

\- Lily, ma chérie, tu es prête ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui Papa, répondit-elle de sa petite voix fluette.

\- Alors on y va !

La petite rouquine attrapa la main de sa mère, et ils transplanèrent tous les trois dans une petite ruelle à proximité de la gare King's Cross. Seuls Harry et Ginny étaient en mesure de transplaner de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur de leur maison, et vice-versa pour se rendre quelque part. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la gare, puis traversèrent la barrière magique pour atteindre la voie numéro neuf, trois-quarts afin d'attendre le retour du Poudlard Express qui n'allait plus tarder à arriver maintenant. Ils rejoignirent les autres membres de la famille présents afin de les saluer.

Soudainement, on entendit le bruit caractéristique de la locomotive rouge, signe qu'elle approchait. Lily se mît à sautiller dans tous les sens sous les regards attendris de ses parents, de ses oncles et de ses tantes, venus eux aussi chercher ses cousins et ses cousines.

\- Ça y est ! Ça y est, ils arrivent ! Dit-elle à l'adresse de son père.

La fillette avait encore son âme d'enfant, et se comportait parfois comme telle. Par moment, Harry et Ginny se demandaient comment elle serait à Poudlard. Leur fille était douce, aimante et calme. Elle aimait les jeux d'enfants, bien sûre, elle était aussi maligne, mais elle n'avait pas suffisamment grandi pour être plongée au cœur d'un pensionnat tel que Poudlard. Certes, ils savaient qu'elle avait du caractère, mais comment allait-elle se débrouiller là-bas ?

\- Oui le train s'arrête ma chérie, ils ne vont plus tarder.

\- Victoire sera là aussi, hein ?

Un jeune homme qui était à peine majeur s'approcha de Lily. Il avait les cheveux bleus et un regard couleur miel. Il avait en réalité dix-neuf ans, et il s'agissait de Teddy Lupin, le fils de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks. C'était aussi le filleul d'Harry Potter. Il était métamorphomage comme sa défunte mère. Il suivait aussi une formation d'Auror depuis la rentrée précédente. Sa mère ayant était Aurore. De plus, son parrain était le Chef du Bureau des Aurors, c'était un peu comme un rêve d'enfant pour lui. Teddy était aussi le petit-ami de Victoire Weasley.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux roux de Lily en lui disant :

\- Bien sûr qu'elle sera là Victoire !

\- Cool !

Cela fit rire tout le monde. Elle adorait tous ses cousins et cousines, mais elle préférait sans doute Victoire et Teddy, probablement parce que c'était les plus vieux. D'ailleurs, ses deux-là lui rendaient bien.

\- James arrive Lily ! Lui dit sa mère.

James Sirius Potter, de nom complet. Il portait ses deux prénoms en l'honneur de son grand-père paternel et du parrain de son père. Il en était d'ailleurs plus que fier.

En plus, James ressemblait beaucoup à son grand-père, déjà Harry ressemblait énormément à son paternel, mais bizarrement c'était d'autant plus visible avec James. Il était grand et mince. Il serait probablement plus grand que son père d'ailleurs.

Il avait des yeux couleur noisette, mais contrairement à son père et à son grand-père, il ne portait pas de lunette. Il avait les cheveux noirs, très ébouriffés se dressant en épis à l'arrière de sa tête. À quinze ans, il avait la même manie que son grand-père de s'ébouriffer les cheveux d'un geste de la main pour qu'ils ne paraissent jamais trop bien coiffés, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être tout juste descendu de son balai.

James avait été réparti, il y a maintenant quatre ans, à Gryffondor. Il était d'ailleurs poursuiveur dans leur équipe de Quidditch. Il avait aussi la réputation de fauteur de troubles et de briseur de règles au grand damne de ses parents. Il avait déjà effectué de nombreuses retenues, et se comportait parfois de manière effrontée, suffisante et arrogante. Il restait tout de même un bon élève qui se montrait particulièrement brillant en sortilège. Son principal centre d'intérêt était le Quidditch.

\- James ! Cria Lily en apercevant son frère.

Celui-ci pressa le pas pour pouvoir serrer sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué petite canaille ! Lui dit-il.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué !

\- Voilà, Albus et Rose !

Albus Severus Potter, deuxième fils d'Harry et de Ginny. Il portait les prénoms de deux anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Avant son entrée dans cette école il y a maintenant deux ans, le jeune Potter était inquiet de se retrouver à Serpentard. Son frère, James avait passé l'été à lui rabattre les oreilles en lui disant qu'il irait dans cette maison. Son père lui avait alors dit qu'il devait ses prénoms à deux anciens directeurs : l'un d'eux était à Gryffondor, l'autre était à Serpentard. Il avait ajouté que c'était l'homme le plus courageux qu'il connaissait. Puis, il avait ajouté que s'il ne voulait vraiment pas aller à Serpentard, il pouvait choisir, le choixpeau magique tenait compte de nos préférences. Il lui révéla alors que celui-ci avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard, mais comme il ne le désirait pas, il avait finalement choisi de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Cependant, Albus n'avait pas eu à choisir, le choixpeau avait d'abord envisagé Serdaigle, mais il l'avait finalement placé chez les Gryffondor comme son grand-frère, deux ans avant lui.

Albus était un garçon de taille normale pour son âge, et il était mince. Il avait hérité des cheveux noirs des Potter, mais il était aussi le seul enfant d'Harry à avoir les yeux verts en amande de sa grand-mère Lily. C'était un garçon sage et silencieux contrairement à son frère ainé. Il était calme, gentil et attentionné. Bien évidemment, comme tous les enfants de son âge, il lui arrivait de faire des bêtises. Il avait aussi hérité de la peur irrationnel et enfantine qu'avait son père. De la lignée paternelle, il avait également la curiosité, montrant un intérêt dans la gloire et le passé de son père.

\- Al ! Cria Lily en sautant dans les bras de son frère qui la rattrapa de justesse.

\- Contente de te revoir petite terreur ! Ria le jeune garçon. Mais tu sais, t'es un peu grande pour me sauter dans les bras sans prévenir.

\- Bonjour Lily ! Salua Rose qui se tenait derrière son cousin.

Rose avait treize ans comme Albus. Ils avaient été répartis la même année, mais dans des maisons différentes. Rose avait été répartie à Serdaigle. Physiquement, la jeune fille avait plutôt hérité des gènes de la famille Weasley, elle était pourtant aussi brillante que sa mère. Cependant, il semblerait que sa chevelure rousse soit autant indomptable que l'était celle de sa mère à son âge.

Elle était une jeune fille brillante qui cherchait à tout réussir afin de faire aussi bien voire mieux que sa mère. Elle aimait également s'amuser et parfois, elle s'attirait quelques ennuis avec ses meilleurs amis en voulant jouer quelques farces.

\- Rose ! Il était tant que les vacances arrivent, on s'ennuie ici ! Ce n'est pas pareil quand tout le monde n'est pas là !

\- On est ravi d'être en vacances également !

Ils retournèrent auprès de leurs parents pour attendre les derniers. Ses frères et certains de ses cousins étaient déjà descendus. Seules Victoire, Dominique et Molly n'étaient pas encore descendues du train. Pourtant, Victoire devait être pressée de revoir Teddy. Elle avait dix-sept ans depuis le 2 Mai. Elle entamerait sa dernière année à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine dans la maison Gryffondor. Cependant, certaines de ses amies plus âgées ne seraient plus là en septembre, elle était probablement en train de se dire au revoir.

C'était une jeune femme charmante et élégante. Elle était grande, fine, les cheveux roux toujours bien coiffés. Elle adorait être entourés d'enfant, c'était pourquoi Lily l'adorait. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que d'ici quelques années, elle ferait une merveilleuse maman.

Quant à Dominique et Molly, elles avaient seize ans, et venaient d'achever leur cinquième année. Dominique était à Serdaigle. Elle était curieuse. Elle devait sa place dans cette maison principalement pour sa passion pour la musique. C'était une harpiste prodigieuse depuis sa tendre enfance. La jeune Weasley avait les mêmes cheveux que sa mère contrairement à sa sœur qui possédait les cheveux feux de son père, elle était donc blonde, les yeux bleus. Elle était grande, fine et athlétique. De plus, elle était très douée au Quidditch.

Molly, elle était à Poufsouffle. Elle était dans cette maison pour son sérieux, et son petit air strict qu'elle avait depuis toujours, et qu'elle avait probablement hérité de son père Percy. C'était une jeune fille rousse, de taille et de corpulence moyenne. Pour Molly, le Quidditch était juste un passe-temps pour se dégourdir les jambes lorsqu'elle étudiait un peu trop.

Même si elle n'était pas dans la même maison, les deux cousines étaient presque inséparables. Les seuls moments où elles n'étaient pas ensembles, étaient leurs heures de cours et après le couvre-feu. Elles étaient également de vraies commères et des passionnées de mode.

Une fois les jeunes filles arrivées auprès de leurs parents, ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble au Terrier pour le premier repas de famille des vacances préparée par Molly. Ça allait encore faire du monde ! Arthur et Molly, leurs enfants, leurs belles-filles et leur beau-fils, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny, et leurs petits-enfants, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus et Lily. Eh oui, ça faisait du monde ! Une table et donc un repas pour pas loin de trente personnes. Heureusement que le beau temps était au rendez-vous, ils pourraient donc déjeuner dans le jardin. Encore, ils étaient parfois plus nombreux. Andromeda Tonks-Black et Teddy son petit-fils étaient souvent présents, la tante Muriel aussi, au plus grand damne des plus jeunes. Les Scamander, Luna, son mari Ralf, les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander, les Londubat, Neville, sa femme Hannah, leur fils Franck et leurs filles Alice et Mary venaient aussi de temps à autres.

La famille était au grand complet depuis à peine un quart d'heure mais un brouhaha emplissait déjà le Terrier. Les enfants jouaient en attendant l'heure du repas…


	4. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Lily Luna Potter, Face à son Destin !

 **Sous-titre :** Lily Potter  & La Maison de Salazar Serpentard !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction retracera l'histoire de Lily Luna Potter, fille de Harry Potter au cours de ses sept années à Poudlard. Cette histoire se compose de sept tomes que je publierais dans cette même fiction.

 **Note :** Publié le 7 Février 2016.

* * *

 **La Lettre**

* * *

De retour au 12, Square Grimmaurd, les Potter avaient passé une nuit bien paisible mais plutôt courte après les retrouvailles, le déjeuner, puis le dîner de la veille au Terrier.

On était le 1er Juillet 2017, et c'était le début officiel des vacances ! Ginny était maintenant levée et s'affairée en cuisine afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner de sa petite famille. Elle était au fourneau lorsqu'Harry vint l'embrasser. Il l'aida ensuite. Il sortit des bols et des assiettes d'un placard qu'il plaça sur la table de la cuisine où ils déjeunaient en famille. Il sortit également du jus de citrouille et du jus d'ananas, Lily étant capricieuse, préférait celui-ci. Ils sortirent également de quoi agrémenter les pan-cakes que son épouse leur préparait.

Au moment où ils eurent terminé, trois enfants, ou plutôt jeunes adolescents aux visages encore endormis pointèrent le bout de leur nez.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Dirent en même temps Harry et Ginny.

\- Bonjour Maman, bonjour Papa ! Dit Lily joyeusement.

\- Bonjour ! Ajouta Al.

\- 'Jour ! Dit James encore endormi.

Ils s'installèrent à la table et commencèrent à dévorer leurs pan-cakes. Harry servit du jus d'ananas à sa fille qui le gratifia d'un sourire. Heureuse que son père ait fini par comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas le jus de citrouille. En faites, elle n'aimait pas du tout le goût de la citrouille en général.

\- C'est trop bon Maman ! Dit Lily.

Tous les matins s'étaient pareils, enfin avec Lily. La fillette dévorait son petit-déjeuner, et affirmait à sa mère que c'était délicieux. Cela amusait beaucoup son père. En plus, Lily était une vraie gourmande !

Une fois le repas terminé, les enfants aidèrent leur parent à débarrasser la table. Ils allèrent ensuite dans le salon où les garçons décidèrent de jouer une partie d'échec sur une petite table dans un coin de la pièce. Lily se jeta dans le canapé afin de s'installer pour regarder des dessins-animés moldus, enfin des DVD pour jeunes filles, _Barbie_. Ses parents s'installèrent à ses côtés, Harry lisait une revue sur le Quidditch, et Ginny terminait son numéro de _SorcièreHebdo_.

\- Lily, c'est pour les enfants ce que tu regardes ! Se moqua James. Tu sais, Poudlard, ce n'est pas pour les bébés !

\- James, laisse ta sœur tranquille, elle n'embête personne !

\- Toi aussi, tu regardais les dessins-animés avant d'aller à Poudlard ! Des dessins-animés débiles en plus, c'est pour ça que t'es un abruti ! Répliqua la fillette maintenant en colère.

Harry et Ginny furent surpris du langage employé par leur benjamine.

\- Lily, voyons excuses-toi ! Nous ne t'avons pas appris à être vulgaire ! S'exclama sa mère, le regard sévère.

\- Pardon James ! Dit-elle piteusement.

Oui, elle s'excusa. Lorsque Ginevra Potter regardait l'un d'entre eux avec ce regard, il valait mieux obéir, c'était à leur risque et péril de ne pas s'exécuter.

\- C'est moi qui m'excuse Lilou, je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter ! Allez, regarde-le ton dessin-animé !

Le calme régnait de nouveau dans la maison. On entendait seulement la télévision que regardait Lily, ainsi que James et Albus qui commentaient leur partie de jeu. Tout était calme lorsqu'un hibou vint claquer son bec contre la fenêtre.

\- Va ouvrir James, s'il te plait, demanda Harry.

James se leva, non sans ronchonner pour la forme d'avoir été interrompu dans son jeu. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et détacha les lettres que tenait la chouette hulotte.

\- Ce sont les lettres de Poudlard ! Annonça-t-il. Ils ne sont pas en retard cette année.

Il retourna à sa place et tendit une lettre à son frère.

\- Cool, dit Lily. Je veux ma lettre, vite James.

\- Désolé Lilou, il n'y en a pas pour toi !

\- James, arrête d'embêter ta sœur !

\- Mais, Maman, il n'y avait que la lettre d'Albus et la mienne.

\- Et moi alors ? Ils m'ont oublié ? Moi aussi, je suis une sorcière et je veux aller à Poudlard ! Cria la petite fille.

\- Tu iras aussi à Poudlard ma chérie. La directrice n'a peut-être pas envoyé ta lettre en même temps car tu vas faire ta première rentrée, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Oui, elle arrivera sans doute après, tenta Al pour rassurer sa petite sœur.

\- Au faites Al, tu as choisi quoi comme option ? Demanda James en regardant sa liste de fourniture.

\- C'est vrai, tu as pris quoi ? Interrogea sa mère.

\- Hum… J'ai opté pour l'arithmancie et soins aux créatures magiques.

\- T'es fou ? Arithmancie ?

\- J'n'allais pas suivre divination, Trealawney est tarée.

\- T'as pas vraiment tort, se renfrogna James.

Cela fit rire Harry et Ginny. Eux savait que si James avait choisi la divination, c'était simplement pour ne pas avoir à travailler des masses. Après tout son parrain, Ron Weasley, lui avait longuement raconté ses cours et ses anecdotes concernant cette discipline et le professeur Trealawney.

\- Moi, je choisirai l'étude des runes, l'arithmancie et soins aux créatures magiques ! Affirma la petite Lily sûre d'elle.

\- On en reparlera lorsque tu entreras en troisième année, lui répondit sa mère.

\- Y a un autre hibou qui semble s'impatienter derrière la fenêtre !

Lily se précipita cette fois à la fenêtre espérant qu'il s'agissait de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Elle détacha l'enveloppe de la patte du hibou, qui s'envola aussitôt fait. Lily referma la fenêtre. Elle regarda ensuite la lettre et esquissa un grand sourire. Sur celle-ci était écrit :

 _À_ _Miss Lily L. Potter,_

 _12, Square Grimmaurd,_

 _Londres._

Sur l'enveloppe, il y avait également l'emblème de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire un griffon, un blaireau, un aigle et un serpent avec au centre de ces quatre animaux, le "P" de Poudlard. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien de sa lettre.

\- Tu vois, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Lui dit son père.

Lily ouvrit sa lettre et commença sa lecture. Elle était surexcitée. Ce n'était qu'une lettre mais c'était la lettre qu'elle attendait depuis deux ans, depuis qu'Albus avait rejoint James à Poudlard, depuis qu'elle se retrouvait seule à la maison avec ses parents. Bien sûr, elle allait à l'école moldue mais ce n'était pas pareil ! Maintenant, c'était sûr, dans deux mois, jour pour jour, elle irait dans l'école de sorcellerie, et c'est ce qu'elle attendait depuis des années comme tous les jeunes sorciers du pays…

.

 ** _COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_**

 _Directrice : Minerva MacGonagall_

 _Chère Miss Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficier d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 Juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Miss Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Filius Flitwick,_

 _Directeur-Adjoint._

 _._

Après l'avoir lu une première fois pour elle, elle la relue à ses parents avec une voix remplie de fierté et d'excitation qui eut le mérite d'attendrir ses parents.

\- Je vais enfin aller à Poudlard ! Vite, il faut envoyer un hibou ! Dit-elle.

\- Du calme Lily, Mrs MacGonagall s'est déjà que tu feras ta rentrée à Poudlard ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de la prévenir, lui dit calmement Harry.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris. Puis, elle prit le deuxième parchemin que contenait l'enveloppe.

.

 ** _COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_**

 _~ ~ **Uniforme** ~ ~_

 _Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de premières années devront obligatoirement être équipés :_

 _1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

 _2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

 _3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou une autre matière semblable)_

 _4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec des attaches d'argent)_

 _5) Cinq chemises/chemisiers (blancs), modèle normal_

 _6) Cinq pantalons/jupes (gris anthracite), modèle normal_

 _7) Une paire de chaussures noire._

 _._

 _~ ~ **Fournitures** ~ ~_

 _1) 1 baguette magique_

 _2) 1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

 _3) 1 boîte de fioles en verre ou en cristal_

 _4) 1 télescope_

 _5) 1 balance en cuivre_

 _._

 _~ ~ **Livres et manuels** ~ ~_

 _Chaque élève devra se procurait un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

 _1) Le livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 1, par Miranda Fauconnette_

 _2) Histoire de la magie, par Bathilda Tourdesac_

 _3) Magie théorique, par Adalbert Lasornette_

 _4) Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, par Emeric G. Changé_

 _5) Mille herbes et champignons magiques, par Phyllida Augirolle_

 _6) Potions magiques, par Arsenius Beaulitron_

 _7) Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, par Quentin Jentremble_

 _8) Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, par Quentin Jentremble_

.

.

 _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou **OU** un chat **OU** un crapaud. _

.

.

 ** _IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._**

 ** _._**

Lily sautait presque de joie en lisant sa lettre. On voyait clairement qu'elle était heureuse. Elle regarda ses parents avec un visage d'ange et leur demanda :

\- On peut aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire les achats ?

James et Albus rirent en voyant le regard qu'employé leur petite sœur pour faire les achats de la rentrée !

\- Non, Lily, nous irons à la fin du mois de juillet, lorsque je serais en vacances. Tu as attendu jusqu'à maintenant, alors tu peux encore attendre quelques semaines.

Elle bouda un peu pour la forme et retourna ensuite regardait _Barbie_...


	5. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Lily Luna Potter, Face à son Destin !

 **Sous-titre :** Lily Potter  & La Maison de Salazar Serpentard !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction retracera l'histoire de Lily Luna Potter, fille de Harry Potter au cours de ses sept années à Poudlard. Cette histoire se compose de sept tomes que je publierais dans cette même fiction.

 **Note :** Publié le 7 Février 2016.

* * *

 **Le Chemin de Traverse**

* * *

Le mois de juillet touché à sa fin. Lily avait été pressée tout le mois. Elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle irait bientôt à Poudlard. Ses frères étaient agacés, ils en avaient marre qu'elle se répète.

Ce soir, Harry serait en vacances. Lily comptait bien embêter son père pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse le lendemain. Son père finirait par céder, elle le savait, elle le connaissait très bien. Lily avait compris le truc avec son père, un petit regard angélique, et il finissait par céder.

Ginny s'occupait du dîner. Elle avait préparé un gratin aux pommes de terre et aux potirons, pour accompagner ses côtelettes d'agneau. Elle avait également préparé quelques pommes de terre sautées car Lily avait horreur du potiron.

\- Lily ! Appela Ginny. Viens m'aider à mettre la table !

La jeune fille ronchonna de l'étage supérieur. La cuisine se situait au premier sous-sol dans l'ancienne maison des Black.

\- Fait descendre tes frères aussi !

\- James ! Albus ! Descendez, c'est maman qui l'a dit ! Entendit Ginny.

Harry arriva tandis que ses trois enfants courraient dans les escaliers en riant.

\- On ne court pas dans les escaliers !

Il parla dans le vide car les enfants continuèrent leur descente sans se soucier de la remarque de leur père. Harry arriva à son tour dans la cuisine et apprécia la délicieuse odeur. Ils avaient des elfes de maison mais c'était leur jour de repos.

\- Ça m'a l'air très bon ce que tu as préparé Maman !

\- De toute façon, tout est bon pour toi ! Rit son père.

\- Tu es comme ton parrain James, toujours en train de manger ! Heureusement, tu manges plus proprement, dit Ginny.

\- On mange quoi ? Demanda Albus.

\- Côtelettes d'agneau avec un gratin de pommes de terre et de potirons.

Elle vit que Lily semblait mécontente.

\- Je t'ai fait des pommes de terre sautées.

\- Merci Maman.

Tout le monde fut ravi du dîner que leur avait préparé Ginny. Ils attendaient maintenant le dessert avec impatience ! Ginny avait trois gourmands à la maison, sans compter son mari d'ailleurs !

\- C'est quoi le dessert Maman ? Demanda Lily.

\- Un fondant aux chocolats !

\- Mumm... Du chocolat !

Cela fit rire ses frères et ses parents ! À la fin du repas, James, Albus et Lily aidèrent leur parent à débarrasser et à nettoyer.

\- Papa, dit Lily d'une petite voix mielleuse. On peut aller sur le Chemin de Traverse demain, s'il te plaît ?

\- Je suppose que tu vas continuer de nous le demander jusqu'à temps que l'on vous emmène tes frères et toi, chercher sur le Chemin de Traverse vos fournitures scolaires !

Elle hocha la tête avec un immense sourire.

\- Bien. Nous irons demain après le déjeuner !

\- Génial !

Ginny rit. Harry s'était encore fait avoir. Et encore, elle n'avait pas eu à lutter ! Décidément, il ne savait pas lui refuser quelque chose.

* * *

Le lendemain après le déjeuner, ils se préparèrent pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La petite famille arriva sur le Chemin de Traverse par cette chaude après-midi d'été. Harry, Ginny étaient accompagnés de leur trois enfants. Ils étaient là pour les manuels scolaires et autres fournitures scolaires. James et Albus avaient besoin de nouvelles robes. Ils avaient pris quelques centimètres, et les leur étaient devenus trop courte. Finalement, les garçons avaient presque autant d'achat à faire que Lily.

À chaque fois qu'ils venaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'était la même chose. Lily était émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait. Cela amusait Ginny et Harry. Elle donnait l'impression de découvrir la magie pour la première fois.

\- On commence par quoi ?

\- Par aller retirer de l'argent dans notre coffre-fort à Gringotts ! Répondit Harry.

Ils allèrent à Gringotts afin qu'ils puissent retirer de l'argent dans le coffre familial. Harry retira une somme d'argent conséquente afin d'être sûre de couvrir les dépenses de ses enfants.

\- Et maintenant ? Dit Ginny.

\- On commence par les uniformes ?

\- Va pour les uniformes alors ! Continua leur mère.

La petite famille se dirigea chez Madame Guipure afin de se faire confectionner leur uniforme. Madame Guipure était une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue entièrement de mauve. Harry pensa immédiatement que mise à part les années qui étaient passées, la sorcière n'avait pas changé, elle avait seulement pris de l'âge.

\- Vous venez pour Poudlard, je suppose ?

\- Oui, répondit Mrs Potter. Il nous faut cinq uniformes complets pour Lily, et les garçons ont besoin de nouveaux uniformes, les anciens sont devenus trop courts.

\- Bien, je vais commencer par la demoiselle. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

Lily suivit la sorcière. Elle monta debout sur un petit tabouret comme lui indiqua la sorcière. Puis, plusieurs mètres se mirent à la mesurer de part et d'autre. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur manœuvre, ils se replièrent.

\- Je vais chercher un uniforme qui correspond, tu iras l'enfiler que je puisse l'ajuster.

\- D'accord.

Une fois, jupe, chemisier et robe et cape d'hiver apportés, Lily se dirigea vers une cabine afin d'enfiler la jupe et le chemisier. Pendant ce temps-là, Mrs Guipure s'occupa de James, et une autre sorcière s'occupait d'Albus.

Lily revînt au moment où James se dirigeait vers les cabines.

\- Bien, veux-tu remonter sur le tabouret, s'il te plait ?

Lily s'exécuta et la sorcière s'affaira à ajuster la jupe au niveau de sa taille et s'occupa de la longueur, Lily étant plus petite que les filles de son âge, la jupe était trop longue. Il lui fallut adapter la longueur des manches aussi. Ensuite, elle adapta quatre autres uniformes ainsi que trois robes et la cape. Cela fut plus rapide avec Albus qui termina avant sa sœur. La sorcière qui s'était occupée de Al' ajusta les robes de James.

Harry paya les soixante-quinze galions que leur revenait les uniformes des trois enfants.

\- Au revoir ! Dirent la petite famille en sortant de la petite boutique.

Une fois de retour sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils gagnèrent ensuite la librairie de Fleury et Bott. Il y avait très peu de monde aujourd'hui, l'avantage de venir à la fin du mois de juillet. Généralement, le Chemin de Traverse était bondé les dix derniers jours d'août.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Mrs Potter. Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda le gérant de la librairie.

\- Nous venons chercher les manuels pour Poudlard !

\- Oh, vous êtes en avance !

\- Eh bien, la jeune demoiselle que voilà, répondit Ginny, était bien pressée d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires.

\- Première rentrée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux avoir les listes ? Demanda le vendeur.

Les trois jeunes gens donnèrent leur liste au gérant qui s'occupa de rassembler leurs livres.

\- Voilà, les livres de premières années, ceux-là sont ceux de troisième année et ceux-là de quatrième année.

\- Serait-il possible de les faire livrer ? Demanda Harry. Nous avons encore des achats à faire.

\- Aucun problème, Monsieur Potter.

\- Je vous dois combien ?

\- Onze gallions pour les livres de première année. Treize pour les livres de troisième année et quinze gallions pour ceux de cinquième année. Ça fait donc trente-neuf gallions.

\- Tenez.

\- Merci !

\- Bonne journée ! Dit Ginny.

\- Au revoir ! Ajoutèrent le reste de la famille en sortant.

Ils étaient de nouveau sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Lily demanda où ils allaient ensuite.

\- Le magasin de Chaudron ! Annonça Ginny.

Ils allèrent acheter le chaudron en étain pour Lily, et en achetèrent un nouveau à James qui l'avait fait exploser à son dernier cours !

Ensuite, ils s'occupèrent d'aller à la papeterie pour refaire un stock de parchemins, de plumes et d'encres. Ils allèrent ensuite acheter des fioles en cristal, puis un télescope, et une balance en cuivre pour Lily.

\- On va chercher ta baguette maintenant ? Dit Ginny en s'adressant à sa fille.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la plus grande boutique de fabrication de baguette magique d'Angleterre.


	6. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Lily Luna Potter, Face à son Destin !

 **Sous-titre :** Lily Potter  & La Maison de Salazar Serpentard !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction retracera l'histoire de Lily Luna Potter, fille de Harry Potter au cours de ses sept années à Poudlard. Cette histoire se compose de sept tomes que je publierais dans cette même fiction.

 **Note : ** Publié le 7 Février 2016.

* * *

 **La baguette magique**

* * *

Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite boutique à la façade noire. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquaient : " Ollivander – Fabriquant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C." Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une seule et unique baguette de bois était exposée sur un cousin pourpre.

À leur entrée, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. L'intérieur était petit. Deux petites chaises de bois mince placées près de la porte d'entrée étaient réservées aux clients. James s'installa sur l'une d'entre elles. Lily trouvait cette boutique étrange avec cet empilement de baguettes. Elle avait l'impression de voir des centaines de livres posaient sur des étagères. Elle attendit patiemment à côté de son père l'arrivée du fabriquant de baguette. Le silence qui régnait dans cette pièce donnait l'impression qu'elle était occupée par une énergie mystérieuse.

\- Bonjour ! Dit une voix douce.

James qui était assis sur l'une des chaises sursauta, et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se tenait devant eux. Il avait des cheveux bouclés blond grisonnant, des yeux gris pâles. Il s'agissait de Gervais Ollivander, le petit-fils de Garrick Ollivander, le fabriquant de la baguette d'Harry. Cela faisait une dizaine d'années qu'il avait repris la boutique de son grand-père. Il avait eu tout le temps de maîtriser l'art des baguettes. Tout comme son prédécesseur, il se souvenait de toutes les baguettes qu'ils avaient vendues.

\- Bonjour, dirent alors la petite famille.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous voir avant quelques semaines, Monsieur Potter. Votre petite dernière va faire sa rentrée à Poudlard, cette année ?

\- Oui, dit Lily impressionnée par l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Monsieur Ollivander regarda James qui semblait s'ennuyer à l'entrée de la boutique.

\- Votre baguette, Monsieur Potter, dit-il à James qui regardait à présent dans la direction du fabriquant. Bois de saule, 27,8 centimètres et crin de licorne. Souple, rapide, une excellente baguette pour les enchantements, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment vous faites pour vous souvenir des baguettes que vous avez vendues ? Demanda James impressionné.

\- Je crois que c'est de famille, souri son père. Lorsque j'ai acheté ma baguette, Monsieur Ollivander, votre grand-père, il me semble, m'a donné les caractéristiques des baguettes de mes parents.

\- Simplement une bonne mémoire jeune homme. Bien, revenons à vous jeune demoiselle !

Lily hocha la tête. Monsieur Ollivander prit un mètre ruban, qui était posé sur son comptoir.

\- De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette Miss ?

\- Je suis gauchère, répondit-elle.

\- Tendez votre bras gauche, s'il vous plait.

La petite rouquine s'exécuta, et il mesura son bras, de son épaule jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, puis de son poignet jusqu'à son coude, ainsi que de la hauteur de son épaule jusqu'à ses pieds, et enfin de ses aisselles jusqu'à ses genoux.

\- Vous savez, je n'en doute pas Miss, que chacune des baguettes de cette boutique renferment des substances magiques très puissante principalement du crin de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de cœur de dragon. Il m'arrive parfois, contrairement à mon grand-père d'utiliser d'autres substances. Ainsi, il est impossible de trouver deux baguettes identiques tout comme il n'y a aucune créature magique identique.

Lily hocha la tête impressionnée. Elle savait tout cela mais elle buvait les paroles du fabriquant. Dans la bibliothèque chez elle, elle avait vu un livre qui parlait de la fabrication des baguettes.

\- Bon, voyons voir, dit-il en cherchant parmi l'une des étagères.

Monsieur Ollivander lui tendit une première baguette.

\- Bois de charme et crin de licorne. Souple et facile à manier. 21,4 centimètres.

Lily prit la baguette et l'agita gracieusement mais il ne se passa rien. Le fabriquant la récupéra et alla chercher une autre baguette.

\- Voyons voir celle-ci. Elle est en bois d'acajou, avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur. Elle mesure 23,6 centimètres. Très souple.

Lily l'essaya mais il ne se passa rien comme pour la précédente.

\- Celle-ci peut-être. Bois d'ébène, avec un crin de licorne. Elle mesure 27,5 centimètres, flexible.

Lily l'agita mais il ne se passa rien, puis une autre encore. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne se passait jamais rien. Bientôt, il y eut une quinzaine de baguettes magiques posées sur le comptoir en bois d'ébène, et aucune ne lui convenait.

Cela l'agaça. Elle savait que James avait eu sa baguette au bout du deuxième essai et Al' au troisième. Harry se souvînt alors du jour où il avait acheté sa propre baguette. Il s'était retrouvé dans une situation similaire à sa fille.

\- Une cliente bien difficile, dit Monsieur Ollivander satisfait. Il n'y a rien de plus intéressant. Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss, nous trouverons la baguette qui vous convient.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, j'ai dû essayer une vingtaine de baguette avant d'obtenir la mienne.

\- Puis-je examiner votre baguette, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Bien sûre, allez-y, dit-il en lui tendant sa baguette qui était rangé dans une poche de son pantalon.

Gervais Ollivander prit la baguette dans ses mains et l'observa sous tous ses angles.

\- C'est une combinaison extrêmement rare, dit-il, presque impossible à réaliser. Bois de houx et plume de phénix. Elle mesure 27,5 centimètres, très souple et facile à manier. Je n'ai vu que deux baguettes de cette composition.

\- Lesquelles ? Demanda Lily curieuse.

\- Celle de votre père que mon grand-père a fabriqué, et la deuxième baguette que j'ai conçue. Voyez-vous Miss, ce bois a la fâcheuse réputation de n'être guère compatible avec la plume de phénix car sa volatilité s'oppose étrangement au détachement du phénix. C'est pourquoi, ces baguettes sont très rares.

\- Qui possède la deuxième baguette ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il alla farfouiller parmi les étagères ignorant sa question, ce qui agaça Lily. Il revint avec un écrin noir.

\- Essayez-la !

La jeune Potter prit la baguette et ressentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Elle leva la baguette et l'abaissa aussi gracieusement qu'elle l'avait fait pour les baguettes précédentes. Son geste amusait James qui l'observait faire. Des étincelles rouges jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette.

\- Enfin, dit James. Tu en as mis du temps à trouver une baguette qui te corresponde !

\- C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier Monsieur Potter, et pas l'inverse. C'est pourquoi ça peut parfois prendre des heures.

\- De quoi est faite cette baguette ? Demanda Lily.

\- Tu n'as pas deviné ? L'interrogea Albus.

\- Votre baguette est aussi rare que celle de votre père Miss. Elle est en bois de houx avec une plume de phénix. 25,7 centimètres, facile à manier, légèrement flexible. Je suis assez surpris que la baguette qui vous convienne soit de même composition que celle de votre père.

Harry paya finalement les huit gallions que coûtait la baguette. James commença à se lever pour sortir. Ils dirent au revoir au fabriquant de baguette excepté Lily qui de nature curieuse posa une dernière question au gérant.

\- Monsieur, vous avez dit que c'était la deuxième baguette que vous aviez fabriquée, qui a acheté la première ?

\- Oh, il s'agit d'un jeune garçon, il y a maintenant deux ans !

\- D'accord, et bien au revoir !

Elle rejoignit ses parents et ses frères devant la petite boutique. Ils décidèrent d'aller prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarôme avant de terminer par la ménagerie magique.


	7. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Lily Luna Potter, Face à son Destin !

 **Sous-titre :** Lily Potter  & La Maison de Salazar Serpentard !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Le déroulement de cette scène est tiré et adapté de " Lily Potter & Les moeurs de Serpentard" de Roussette.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction retracera l'histoire de Lily Luna Potter, fille de Harry Potter au cours de ses sept années à Poudlard. Cette histoire se compose de sept tomes que je publierais dans cette même fiction.

 **Note :** Je ne tiens pas compte du fait que Harry Potter est censé perdre la faculté de parler Fourchelang.

Publié le 7 Février 2016.

* * *

 **Le Renard Magique**

* * *

Après la délicieuse glace qu'ils venaient de manger, ils se dirigèrent à la ménagerie magique.

\- Alors Lily, tu voudrais un hibou ou un chat ?

\- Je ne sais pas... On verra à l'animalerie ! Dit-elle gaiement.

Une fois devant la boutique, Ginny fit remarquer à son mari que la plupart des personnes massées à l'intérieur était composée de la brigade de police magique. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique.

\- Monsieur Potter, fit un des policiers, vous tombez bien, il y a eu un cambriolage hier soir.

\- On sait ce qui a été volé ?

\- Apparemment, rien n'a été volé ! C'est simplement une effraction, ce qui est étrange !

\- Un repérage des lieux, alors ? Ginny, je vous laisse regarder les animaux. Je vais aider les hommes de la brigade policière magique.

\- Aucun problème !

Lily fit le tour du magasin avec sa mère et ses frères en évitant les autres sorciers et en observant les animaux. Elle s'arrêta devant une énorme cage à vitre magique où un renard arctique semblait dormir devant l'entrée de son terrier. Les renards arctiques étaient des renards possédant un pelage adapté aux grands froids et changeant de couleurs au cours des saisons. Il était généralement blanc en hiver et brun en été. Il pouvait aussi être gris-bleu pâle en hiver et gris-bleu sombre l'été. Ses oreilles étaient courtes et arrondies. Celui-ci était parfaitement apprivoisé et se nourrissait principalement d'œufs et de baies.

Sa mère et ses frères étaient resté là où se trouvaient de magnifiques lapins.

\- Comme tu es joli, dit-elle en voyant le canidé. D'où viens-tu ? Ajouta-t-elle en cherchant une indication sur le mur.

Le renard se redressa en s'approchant de la vitre.

\- Groenland, glapit-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de renard tel que toi ! Pensa-t-elle à voix haute. Un renard qui parle…

Alors, elle tendit la main à l'intérieur de la cage afin de le caresser, il se laissa faire.

Lily continua sa balade à travers les rayons de l'animalerie. Elle se dirigea vers le vivarium. Elle vit un magnifique serpent aux couleurs rouge-orangé. Il était magnifique. Elle lui parla sans vraiment se rendre compte que le serpent lui répondait.

Il sorti ensuite sa tête de sa maison, il la posa sur la main de Lily. Ensuite, il se glissa le long du bras et alla se placer autour de son cou. Il la laissa le caresser tout en sifflant de contentement.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers son père. Elle voulait lui montrer le beau serpent et lui dire qu'elle avait choisi l'animal qu'elle voulait pour Poudlard !

\- Papa, j'ai choisi ! Regarde comme il est beau ce serpent !

Il tourna la tête vers sa fille. Il vit d'ailleurs sa femme arrivait avec James et Albus. D'ailleurs, les brigadiers et les autres personnes présentes la regardèrent également.

Le silence se fit. Harry était horrifié en voyant sa fille avec un serpent.

\- Lily, tu ne peux pas choisir un serpent !

\- Regardes, il est très gentil, dit-elle en ignorant la remarque de son père.

Elle accompagna ses paroles en approchant le serpent du visage de son père, qui recula et sortit sa baguette instinctivement.

\- Vas-t-en ! Dit-il en fourchelangue en s'adressant au serpent.

Même en fourchelangue, même dans une langue que personne ne comprenait, son ton était sec. Si sec que le reptile glissa et rampa vers sa cage.

\- Mais, pourquoi tu lui as fait peur ? Dit-elle tristement.

Elle se retourna vers le serpent pour lui dire de retourner dans sa cage en faisant attention ! Harry se rendit compte que sa fille parlait aux serpents, mais il ne dit rien, comme personne d'ailleurs…

\- Lily... Commença sa mère.

\- Les serpents ne sont pas recommandables ! Prend un chat, un hibou, ou un crapaud !

\- Mais… je ne voulais pas le serpent, je voulais te montrer comment il était beau !

Harry fut soulagé dans un sens, mais c'était avant que sa fille ne termine !

\- Viens, je vais te montrer !

La fillette entraîna son père à travers la ménagerie, sa mère et ses frères les suivirent.

\- Je veux ce renard Papa ! Regarde comme il est beau.

Lily le caressa tout en parlant au renard, qui glapit pour lui répondre.

\- Alors Papa, je peux ?

\- Non, tu ne peux pas ! Il est écrit un chat, un hibou ou un crapaud !

\- C'est ça ou rien ! Cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

Sur ses paroles, elle sortit de la boutique sans un mot de plus, ignorant sa mère qui la rappelait. Harry fut choqué. Sa fille avait l'air d'être en pleine discussion avec l'animal. Qu'elle parle fourchelangue, d'accord, il était possible qu'il lui ait transmis la faculté de parler la langue des serpents, mais un renard, comment était-ce possible ?

Harry soupira et passa ses mains sur ses tempes. Quel caractère qu'avait sa fille ! Cependant, jamais il ne se serait doute que sa fille parlait la langue des serpents ou encore qu'elle pût comprendre un renard. Mais, ce qui l'embêtait tout particulièrement, c'était la scène qu'elle lui avait fait en public. Il aimait être discret lorsqu'il se rendait quelque part ! Même dix-neuf ans après la chute de Lord Voldemort, il lui était difficile de sortir sans se faire remarquer.

Après un dernier regard en direction du renard arctique, il adressa un bref signe de tête à l'assemblée, il sorti en compagnie de sa femme et ses fils rejoindre leur fille. Il put tout de même entendre :

\- Megan, tu savais que Potter était fourchelangue ?


	8. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Lily Luna Potter, Face à son Destin !

 **Sous-titre :** Lily Potter  & La Maison de Salazar Serpentard !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction retracera l'histoire de Lily Luna Potter, fille de Harry Potter au cours de ses sept années à Poudlard. Cette histoire se compose de sept tomes que je publierais dans cette même fiction.

 **Note :** Publié le 14 Juillet 2016.

* * *

 **Voyage à bord du Poudlard Express**

* * *

Lily avait passé tout le mois d'août à bouder comme une petite fille. C'était tout juste si elle adressait la parole à son père, se contentant de la politesse quotidienne. Sa mère tentait de la faire se comporter convenablement avec son père, mais même son regard sévère ne la fit pas changer d'habitude. Elle continua donc de bouder.

On était le 1er Septembre 2017. Les Potter venaient d'arriver à la gare King's Cross, sur la voie numéro neuf trois-quarts. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que la dispute entre son père et elle s'était produite, mais Lily lui en voulait toujours de ne pas lui avoir offert le beau renard arctique. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui refusait quelque chose.

Les portes de la locomotive rouge commencèrent à se fermer. Elle embrassa sa mère et la serra fort contre elle. Elle embrassa son père, et le laissa tout de même la prendre dans ses bras. Au fond, elle ne voulait pas partir fâcher avec son père à Poudlard !

\- Promets-moi que tu nous écriras, avec Calliopée, la chouette d'Albus.

Elle hocha la tête. En effet, elle s'était montrée têtue, obstinée et avait refusé qu'on lui offre un hibou en disant qu'elle ne voulait que le beau renard gris-bleu qu'elle avait pu caresser. Cependant, elle avait eu beau pleurer, son père n'avait pas cédé cette fois. Il avait été strict. Pas de renard, ni à la maison, ni à Poudlard !

La jeune sorcière monta finalement dans le train, car la porte la plus proche d'elle allait bientôt être fermée. Elle s'installa dans le compartiment où étaient ses deux frères. Elle s'assit sur la banquette en face de celle où James et Albus avaient pris place, après que ce dernier ait placé la malle de Lily à l'endroit prévu pour.

Lily souriait. Dans quelques heures, elle serait à Poudlard. Elle entrait enfin au collège après des années d'attentes !

\- Coucou, comment ça va ? Demanda Rose en ouvrant la porte du compartiment. On ne vous a pas vu sur le quai !

\- Bien, répondit Al. Salut Hugo, Scorpius !

La dernière partie de sa phrase était destinée à un grand blond au visage d'ange et aux yeux gris clair. D'ailleurs, les yeux du blond balayèrent le compartiment, il adressa un bref sourire à son ami Albus et son regard continua l'exploration du wagon jusqu'à s'arrêter sur Lily.

\- Alors voilà la cadette de la famille, Lily Potter ! Sourit-il.

La jeune fille rougit et le gratifia de son regard bleu océan.

\- Et aussi la dernière Gryffondor chez les Potter ! Ajouta Albus.

\- Je n'ai pas encore été répartie, je ne suis pas sûre d'être courageuse moi…

\- Nous réserverais-tu des surprises, Lily ? Intervint James. Mince, faut que je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous !

\- Avec qui ? Demanda aussitôt son frère.

\- Rylie Schacklebolt, la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor.

\- Tu commences fort, dis donc ! Constata Rose.

\- Que veux-tu Rosie, certaines choses dans la vie n'attendent pas !

Une fois la porte du compartiment refermée, suite au départ de James, Scorpius s'avachit entre Rose et Albus. Il était un peu comme le Trio d'Or, excepté qu'Albus était à Gryffondor, Rose à Serdaigle et Scorpius à Serpentard.

\- Vous passez les sélections de Quidditch cette année ? Interrogea le blond. L'année dernière, je me suis un peu ennuyé, je n'avais pas vraiment d'adversaire à qui voler le souaffle !

\- Pas moi, dit Al, je préfère assister aux matchs des tribunes. On verra dans un ou deux ans, peut-être…

\- Moi, je ne sais pas trop, dit Rose. Je verrai les postes vacants dans l'équipe.

Lily posa ensuite sa tête contre la vitre, et fini par s'endormir bercée par les voix des jeunes adolescents présents dans le compartiment. Elle se réveilla seulement lorsque Rose la secoua doucement.

\- Lily, on ne va plus tarder à arriver à Poudlard, il faut que nous mettions nos uniformes !

Elle était encore un peu endormie mais elle comprit tout de même. Cependant, elle était mal à l'aise. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se changer devant des garçons ! Son frère passe encore, mais pas son meilleur ami et leur cousin. Ils se rendirent compte de sa gêne et sortirent d'un commun d'accord. Rose et Lily en profitèrent donc pour se changer. Une fois leur uniforme enfilé, elles laissèrent la place aux garçons pour qu'ils en face de même. Puis, Albus leur ouvra la porte pour leur dirent qu'elles pouvaient revenir.

\- Hâte d'arriver Lily ? Sourit Rose.

Elle hocha la tête. En réalité, elle était anxieuse. Dans quelle maison serait-elle répartie ? Était-elle suffisamment courageuse pour aller à Gryffondor ? Elle en doutait… Était-elle juste et loyale comme les Poufsouffle ? C'était déjà plus sage comme décision, mais James se moquerait… Était-elle sage et réfléchi pour finir à Serdaigle ? Elle était studieuse mais pas au point de finir dans la maison de Rowena Serdaigle. Et enfin, était-elle maligne comme les Serpentard ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas aller à Serpentard, ses frères n'arrêteraient plus de l'embêter sinon, et puis, une Potter ne pouvait pas aller à Serpentard…

\- Tu étais plus excitée cet été à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard ! Rit Albus. Aurais-tu peur ?

\- De quoi aurais-je peur ? Dit-elle en essayant de paraître normal.

Il haussa les épaules en disant qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. À ce moment-là, le train commença à ralentir. Il arrivait à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Au fond, Lily était tout de même morte de peur.

Lorsque le train fût arrêté complètement, Albus attrapa la valise de sa sœur. Puis, ils sortirent du train.

\- Les premières années par ici ! Cria Hagrid de sa grosse voix.

\- Venez, dit Rose, on va dire bonjour à Hagrid ! De toute façon, Hugo et Lily doivent le rejoindre !

Le petit groupe alla saluer le garde-chasse.

\- Je suis content de vous voir les jeunes !

\- Nous aussi Hagrid, répondit Rose.

\- Ça y est Lily, tu y es enfin, à Poudlard ! Dit le gardien des clefs en lui tapotant la tête très maladroitement.

\- Bon, nous on vous laisse, dit Albus. On va chercher une calèche de libre.

Les trois amis partirent et Lily et Hugo se retrouvèrent avec les autres premières années accompagnés d'Hagrid qui les conduisait au Lac Noir pour gagner le château que l'on apercevait au loin grâce aux lumières qui brillaient à l'intérieur.

Ils traversèrent le lac dans de petites barques par groupe de quatre. Puis, ils arrivèrent. Hagrid les conduisit dans le hall du château.


	9. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Lily Luna Potter, Face à son Destin !

 **Sous-titre :** Lily Potter  & La Maison de Salazar Serpentard !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

L'altercation de Lily et Scorpius à la fin de ce chapitre s'inspire de " Lily Potter & Les moeurs de Serpentard" de Roussette.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction retracera l'histoire de Lily Luna Potter, fille de Harry Potter au cours de ses sept années à Poudlard. Cette histoire se compose de sept tomes que je publierais dans cette même fiction.

 **Note :** Publié le 28 Juillet 2016.

* * *

 **La répartition**

* * *

Les nouveaux élèves attendaient devant les grandes portes de chêne de la Grande Salle. Louis et Lucy, le cousin et la cousine de Lily et Hugo, les avaient rejoints. Louis était aussi le frère de Dominique et Victoire, quant à Lucy, c'était la sœur de Molly. Eux aussi, faisaient leur première entrée à l'école. Puis, le professeur Flitwick les accueillit.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Dit le professeur de sortilège. Le banquet de début d'année ne va pas tarder à commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Vous devez savoir que la maison dans laquelle vous serez repartis, sera comme une seconde famille tout au long de votre scolarité. Vous suivrez les mêmes cours et dormirez dans le même dortoir que les élèves de votre maison, et vous partagerez la même salle commune. Il existe quatre maisons. Chaque maison possède sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse et chacune de ces quatre maisons a formée de grands sorciers. Ces quatre maisons ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard. Durant votre scolarité, vos bons résultats rapporteront des points à votre maison tout comme chaque infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre. À la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points, gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui est un très grand honneur. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelque instant devant tous les élèves de l'école.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants.

\- Bien, je reviens vous chercher, je vais vérifier que tout est prêt.

Le professeur Flitwick revint après cinq minutes.

\- On peut y aller. Suivez-moi.

Lorsqu'ils eurent traversé la Grande Salle sous le regard des autres élèves, le professeur aligna les élèves devant l'estrade où se tenait la table des professeurs. Sur l'estrade, il y avait un petit tabouret où était posé un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé. Le fameux choixpeau magique, se dit Lily. Lily était de plus en plus anxieuse à mesure qu'elle approchait du moment où elle allait être répartie.

.

Tout à coup, le chapeau remua et se mît à chanter :

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

.

 _Les hauts-d 'forme,_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

.

 _Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

.

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

.

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

.

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

.

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

.

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, dit alors le professeur de sortilège. Je commence. Adams, Rebeccah !

Une petite fille métisse avec des nattes brunes se déplaça jusqu'à l'estrade. Elle plaça le chapeau sur sa tête et s'installa sur le petit tabouret.

\- GRYFFONDOR ! S'écria le choixpeau.

La fillette se dépêcha de rejoindre la table de sa nouvelle maison sous les applaudissements de ses camarades.

\- Boot, Amanda !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains s'avança. Elle se plaça à son tour sur le tabouret avec le choixpeau magique. Après quelques instants, il s'écria.

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

Elle alla s'asseoir sous les joyeux applaudissements de ses nouveaux camarades.

\- Grant, Charleen !

Une fillette aux cheveux couleurs ébène descendant dans le bas de son dos s'avança à son tour. Après mures réflexions, l'artéfact magique se prononça.

\- SERDAIGLE !

Charleen alla rejoindre sa maison qui l'applaudissait.

\- Nott, Keira !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon et au visage typiquement asiatique se dirigea à son tour vers l'estrade. Elle plaça le chapeau sur sa tête et s'installa sur le tabouret.

\- SERPENTARD ! Hurla le chapeau.

Elle put alors voir que son frère et sa sœur applaudissaient même si l'un était à Gryffondor, et l'autre à Serdaigle. Toute la table de Serpentard applaudissait également. La fillette alla rejoindre sa deuxième famille, un peu anxieuse tout de même.

\- Potter, Lily !

Quand elle entendit son nom, elle mît un petit moment avant de réagir. Puis, elle s'avança lentement et maladroitement vers la petite estrade sous les chuchotements des autres élèves.

\- C'est la fille d'Harry Potter ? Entendit-elle.

Elle mît le chapeau sur sa tête et se hissa sur le tabouret de manière plutôt disgracieuse.

\- Encore une Potter ?

C'est ce qu'elle entendit du choixpeau magique, une fois que le silence fut revenu dans la Grande Salle.

\- Tu as de grandes qualités Lily Potter tout comme ton père ! Tu sembles vouloir faire tes preuves et te démarquer de tes frères !

\- Je veux aller à Gryffondor avec eux, pensa-t-elle.

\- À Gryffondor ? Lui demanda le chapeau alors qu'elle répondait oui de la tête. Tu sembles courageuse ce qui constitue une bonne chose pour y aller ! Je ne peux cependant pas dire que tu sois d'une grande patiente, il vaut mieux éviter Poufsouffle. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligente, la maison de Rowena Serdaigle pourrait te convenir, si tu n'étais pas aussi impulsive. Mais quand est-il de Serpentard ?

\- Serpentard ? Interrogea Lily. Pourquoi irai-je là-bas ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es plutôt maligne et tu désires faire tes preuves. La maison de Salazar Serpentard t'aiderait à avancer dans cette direction.

Pendant ce temps à la table des Gryffondor, James dit à son frère :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fou le chapeau ? Il en met du temps ! Ça en est presque aussi agaçant que chez Ollivander !

\- C'est vrai qu'il est long mais Lily va venir à Gryffondor !

\- C'est une Potter, après tout !

Lily sut aux dernières paroles du chapeau qu'il avait déjà fait son choix quel que soit la maison qu'elle désirait !

\- Tu verras, c'est la meilleure décision que je puisse prendre. La maison qui te convient est bien celle-ci, tu t'en apercevras bien vite !

Lily en était sûre cette fois et il s'écria :

\- SERPENTARD !

Les élèves qui jusqu'à présent avait applaudit chaque élèves répartis, restèrent muets sous le coup de la surprise. C'était peu dire ! Une Potter à Serpentard ! Ça faisait un long moment que cela n'était pas arrivé !

Lily resta un moment pétrifiée face au silence imposant de la Grande Salle et de tous les regards braqués sur elle. Puis, elle descendit calmement du tabouret, retira le chapeau et se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents, sous le regard de ses frères et ses cousins qui la regardaient avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Lily s'installa à la table de sa maison sans dire un mot. Elle écoutait la répartition, enfin c'était un bien grand mot, elle avait surtout les yeux perdus dans le vide jusqu'au moment où elle entendit le nom d'un de ses cousins !

\- Weasley, Hugo ! Annonça le directeur-adjoint.

\- GRYFFONDOR ! S'écria aussitôt le choixpeau magique.

Évidemment, ça ne pouvait être autrement ! Cependant, Lily sourit à son cousin qui alla rejoindre James, Albus et les autres Gryffondor !

\- Weasley, Louis !

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! Hurla le choixpeau.

\- Weasley, Lucy ! dit le professeur pour conclure la Cérémonie de Répartition.

\- SERDAIGLE !

Ils étaient quatre petits de la nombreuse famille Weasley à entrer à Poudlard cette année, et ils avaient tous les quatre étaient répartis dans des maisons différentes.

La directrice, Minerva MacGonagall leur souhaita à tous la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Puis, elle leur souhaita bon appétit et les plats apparurent.

\- Bonjour, dit une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus assise en face de Lily. Je m'appelle Anneliese Rosenthal.

\- Enchantée, je suis…

\- Oh, je sais qui tu es. Tu es Lily Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily comprenait maintenant ce que ça faisait de se faire couper dans les présentations comme ses frères lui avaient raconté.

\- Moi je suis Élisa Smith, se présenta l'autre fillette blonde aux côtés d'Anneliese. Et voici, Soumaya Alaoui, dit-elle en désignant une jeune fille d'origine arabe installé à ses côtés.

\- Moi, c'est Keira Nott, dit timidement la brunette à l'allure asiatique assise à côté de Lily.

Les jeunes filles discutèrent entre elles, et firent la connaissance des garçons de leur maison répartis cette année. Lily tenta un regard vers ses frères. Ils étaient en train de manger tranquillement et dire qu'elle voulait tant aller à Poudlard pour les rejoindre...

Après le dîner, la directrice rappela aux élèves qu'il était strictement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite comme son nom l'indiquait. Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et les premières années purent suivre les préfets de leur maison jusqu'à leur salle commune.

Le préfet de Serpentard, Edward Zabini, ainsi que la préfète Leka Angama conduisirent Lily et les autres premières années de Serpentard jusqu'aux cachots. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur nu et humide. Edward prononça :

\- Fourchelangue !

La salle commune était déjà remplie des élèves des années supérieures. Le vert était omniprésent dans la pièce. Les fauteuil et canapés étaient en cuir noir avec des cousins en velours vert émeraude.

Lily se dit qu'elle aurait le temps d'admirer les lieux plus tard lorsqu'il y aurait moins de monde, pour l'instant, elle voulait monter à son dortoir. Cependant, lorsqu'elle voulut monter quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

\- Alors Potter, tu es fière de toi ? Tu as réussi à te faire remarquer, c'était ce que tu voulais, non ?

C'était Scorpius Malefoy, le meilleur ami d'Albus, avec un air pincé et arrogant sur le visage. Il avait l'air plus sympathique dans le train.

\- Pas vraiment non… Je voulais être avec mes frères…

Les yeux de la jeune fille se mirent à briller. Et si elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette maison ?

Le blond en fut surpris. Il s'attendait à une jeune fille de caractère. Les Potter avaient du caractère. James et Albus en avait en tout cas. D'après son père, leur père ne se laissait pas faire et leur mère avait un tempérament de feu. En plus, qu'est-ce qu'une fille aussi timide qu'elle ferait dans cette maison ? La maison des fourbes ?

Alors, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et parti rejoindre son groupe d'amis tandis qu'elle monta dans son dortoir. Elle se coucha sans prendre la peine d'enfiler son pyjama. Il y avait tellement de chose qui l'inquiéter ! Arriverait-elle à s'adapter dans cette maison ? Ses frères lui en voulaient-ils qu'elle ne soit pas avec eux à Gryffondor ? Tant de chose à clarifier, principalement le comportement de Malefoy ! Surtout, il fallait qu'elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds sous prétextes qu'elle était une Potter dans la maison des verts et argents…

* * *

 **Jazzlyne** **:** Coucou, merci à toi de prendre un peu de ton temps pour me donner ton avis, j'allais justement partager ce chapitre au moment où j'ai vu ta review !

Non non, je compte bien la poursuivre, mais je ne sais pas à qu'elle rythme je publierai. Je suis également ravie qu'elle te plaise, et j'espère qu'il en sera tout autant de la suite.

Pour ce qui est de la première année, rien de bien extraordinaire va arriver mais je tiens à bien l'aborder tout de même. Par contre, pour ce qui est des années suivantes, c'est encore flou, et j'aimerai être sûr de mon choix avant de vraiment comment à l'écrire et à la publier, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas publié grand chose pour le moment.

Oui, tu as raison, on reverra ce renard par la suite, mais je ne suis pas encore sûr du rôle qu'il va tenir.

À très bientôt, je l'espère ! ;)

.

 **Roussette :** Bonsoir, Pour ton information comme je te l'avais dit précédemment, je reprendrais ton histoire en le mentionnant si elle m'intéressait une fois que j'aurais écrit la mienne, en te mentionnant comme convenu, tu en es après tout l'auteur originel, et je suis encore désolé si, sur mon ancien compte, je l'avais repris en la modifiant sans ton accord et sans te mentionner. Mais non cette fois, je ne reprend pas ton histoire, attend et tu verras que cette histoire n'est pas la tienne ! Je ne voulais pas publié ce chapitre maintenant, mais je le fais quand même. Si tu veux que je te parle, par message privé de ce que j'ai prévu pour ma version de l'histoire, je peux t'en donner un vague aperçu, mais je ne veux pas le mettre ici, parce que cela gâcherait l'histoire.

Ensuite, je suis désolé que tu pense que j'ai repris ton histoire à nouveau mais le seul chapitre, je l'avoue que j'aimerai reprendre dans ta fiction mais en l'adaptant et celui à propos du serpent que j'ai repris avec le renard mais il n'as pas du tout la même utilité que toi par la suite ! Pour être honnête, je le désirais simplement comme animal de compagnie, pour "Lily". J'ai toujours trouvé ça très beau et je trouvais ça originale, mais passons.

Je m'excuse d'avance si tu penses que je t'ai reprise ton histoire, mais je peux t'assurer qu'à part ce chapitre, rien en saura pour le reste ! Oui, je veux que le début de la relation de Lily et Scorpius ne démarrent pas sur de bonne base mais ma "Lily" n'a pas vraiment le même caractère que la tienne ! Si je souhaite que ça commence comme ça, c'est parce que ce n'est pas parce que Albus s'est directement entendu avec le jeune homme que c'est le cas pour les autres membres de la famille, pour moi c'est tout le contraire.

Encore une fois mes sincères excuses ! Je tenais à notre accord pour reprendre ton histoire, une fois la mienne terminée car je l'ai beaucoup apprécié, d'autant plus si je tiens compte de l'âge que tu avais avant ! Mais bon, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne tenait plus.

PS: Pour information le compte, je l'ai refais pour d'autres raison, d'ailleurs j'y vais encore régulièrement pour lire les fanfictions que je suivais. Tu constatera que malgré le compte qui a changé, je signe toujours de la même manière. Emeraude_S

Je suis vraiment navrée pour cette incident, et j'aurais aimé continué ton histoire en plus de la mienne, je sais que je me répète.

Cordialement.


	10. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Lily Luna Potter, Face à son Destin !

 **Sous-titre :** Lily Potter  & La Maison de Salazar Serpentard !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction retracera l'histoire de Lily Luna Potter, fille de Harry Potter au cours de ses sept années à Poudlard. Cette histoire se compose de sept tomes que je publierais dans cette même fiction.

 **Note :** Je viens de m'apercevoir en regardant les chapitres publié que j'avais oublié de publié celui-ci. J'ai publié à la place, deux fois le chapitre répartition. Toutes mes excuses.

Publié le 27 Octobre 2016.

* * *

 **Premiers cours à Poudlard**

* * *

Les cours avaient commencé le lendemain de la répartition, c'est-à-dire le 2 Septembre. Il s'agissait d'un vendredi, donc dès la première journée de cours, ils seraient tous en week-end. C'était cool pour une première rentrée !

Ce matin-là, le professeur Slughorn, maître des potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard remit les emplois du temps aux premières années ainsi qu'aux deuxièmes et troisièmes années tandis que les préfets se chargeaient des années supérieures.

Le professeur Londubat, professeur de botanique et directeur de la maison Gryffondor se chargea de remettre les emplois du temps aux élèves de sa maison.

C'est le professeur Flitwick qui se chargea des Serdaigle. Il était directeur de cette maison bien avant de devenir Directeur Adjoint de l'école. Il avait succédé au professeur MacGonagall lorsque celle-ci remplaça le professeur Dumbledore à la tête de l'école à sa mort. Il était professeur de sortilèges.

Pour terminer, ce fut Sarah Smith, anciennement Fawcett qui remit les emplois du temps aux élèves de Poufsouffle. Elle était professeur de métamorphose et directrice de cette maison où elle fut élève dans le passé.

Lily regarda son emploi du temps. Les premières années n'avaient pas beaucoup d'heure de cours.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait un double cours de potions juste après le petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, elle était libre jusqu'au déjeuner. Elle terminait sa journée avec une heure de sortilèges après le déjeuner.

Ses cours étaient communs avec toutes les maisons. Les professeurs avaient jugé bon après la guerre de renforcer l'entente entre les maisons. Ce n'était pas toujours efficace, mais de grandes amitiés voyaient le jour de temps à autres.

La fillette regarda ensuite le reste de son emploi du temps. Les lundis, elle aurait deux heures de métamorphose après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, et une heure d'histoire de la magie après le déjeuner. Les mardis, il y avait un double cours de botanique avant le déjeuner, et un cours de défense contre les forces du mal après le déjeuner. Le mercredi était la journée la plus chargée de l'emploi du temps des premières années. Ils n'avaient pas une seule heure de libre. Ils commençaient avec deux heures d'initiation au vol, puis un double cours d'histoire de la magie. Après le déjeuner, ils enchaînaient avec deux heures de sortilèges, une heure de métamorphose et une heure de potion. Enfin, les jeudis, ils avaient les mêmes cours que les mardis, mais il s'agissait d'un double cours de défense contre les forces du mal, puis d'une heure de botanique après le déjeuner.

Alors Lily se dit qu'au moins, elle aurait peut-être des heures de libre où elle pourrait voir ses frères. Lily se dépêcha de prendre son petit-déjeuner afin de retourner dans les cachots où avait lieu les cours de potions. Elle mangeait seule dans son coin, elle n'avait pas souhaité accompagner les jeunes filles qu'elle avait rencontré la veille. Elle était un peu dans ses pensées à cause de Malefoy. Si lui pensait qu'elle l'avait fait exprès pour se faire remarquer alors qu'il était ami avec son frère, que pensaient les autres ?

Lily était allée déjeuner sans ses camarades de dortoirs. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec les jeunes filles de son dortoir. Elle avait fait la vague connaissance de chacune d'elles. Il y avait Elisa, Soumaya, Keira et Anneliese. Elle avait aussi rencontré les garçons de son année, il était également cinq : Vince, Silver, Ethan, Ralph et Alexander. Il avait plus ou moins l'air sympa, elle verrait au fil des jours… Pour le moment, elle avait eu envie de prendre son petit-déjeuner seul. Elle se dépêcha de terminer son repas afin de retourner aux cachots pour leur cours de potions.

* * *

Lily était arrivée avant tout le monde devant le cachot. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par des Serdaigle, puis d'autres élèves d'autres maisons. Dix minutes avant le début du cours, les quarante élèves de premières années attendaient leur maître des Potions.

Horace Slughorn arriva quelques minutes avant le début du cours. C'était un homme petit, et grassouillet. Il prétendait souffrir des symptômes de la vieillesse tels que les rhumatismes et des difficultés à respirer. Ses yeux étaientcouleur groseille. Il avait des cheveux gris, qui autrefois étaient blond, et il portait une grande moustache qui lui donnait des airs de morse.

Il fit entrer ses nouveaux élèves dans sa salle de classe, puis entra à son tour en refermant la porte du cachot derrière lui. Le cachot dans lequel ils avaient pris place était composé de deux rangés de cinq tables pouvant accueillir chacune quatre élèves. Les élèves s'y installèrent.

Lily était entre Keira, une de ses camarades de dortoir, et Hugo, son cousin qui était accompagné lui aussi d'un de ses camarades.

\- Bonjour à tous ! dit-il gaiement. Je suis Horace Slughorn, votre professeur de Potion, et je suis également Directeur de la maison Serpentard. Étant donné que je ne vous connais pas encore, je vais procéder à un appel afin d'essayer de mémoriser chacun de vous.

Les nouveaux étudiants attendaient calmement, probablement impressionnés. C'était probablement dû au fait qu'il était le premier professeur qu'il rencontrait.

Horace prit un parchemin qu'il avait posé une minute avant sur son bureau.

 _-_ _Adams Rebeccah._

 _Alaoui Soumaya_

 _Anderson Abby_

 _Bellinzani Vittoria_

 _Boot Amanda_

 _Brown Caleb_

 _Campbell Aideen_

 _Clerk Paul_

 _Cooper Zane_

 _Curtis Basil_

 _Daniels Vince_

 _Davis Allan_

 _Dawson Sullivan_

 _Elphinstone Adrien_

 _Grant Charleen_

 _Hammer Julyan_

 _Hudson Maxine_

 _Jacobson Tim_

 _King Warren_

 _Krum Emiliya_

 _Leroy Camille_

 _Leroy Hortense_

 _Lewis Silver_

 _MacMillan Shannon_

 _Maftah Fawzi_

 _Martins Ellis_

 _Montgomery Ethan_

 _Moore Sarah_

 _Nail Kameron_

 _Nott Keira_

 _Patil Leela_

 _Peterson Ralph_

 _Potter Lily_

 _Rosenthal Anneliese_

 _Simons Daren_

 _Smith Elisa_

 _Taylor Alexander_

 _Weasley Hugo_

 _Weasley Louis_

 _Weasley Lucy._

 _._

Il appela chaque élève, l'un après l'autre. Tous les élèves étaient présents. Certains d'entre eux avaient déjà, évidement sans le savoir, attisé la curiosité de leur professeur.

\- Bien. Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance. Avant de commencer le programme, je vais voir ce que vous savez déjà.

La plupart des élèves furent apeurés par cette annonce de leur professeur. Certains venaient de familles moldues et ne connaissaient donc rien en la magie. Pour ce qui était des autres, ils ne pensaient pas qu'il y avait des choses à apprendre avant d'aller à Poudlard.

Lily ne s'inquiétait pas. Elle avait souvent fouillé dans les affaires de ses frères à chaque vacance depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à Poudlard. Elle adorait les potions de ce qu'elle avait lu, et elle avait bonne mémoire.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête, rien de bien méchant. Vous ne serez pas notés, mais vous pouvez apporter quelques points à votre maison.

Les élèves parurent soulagés.

\- Commençons ce petit quizz. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me donner les propriétés de l'eau du fleuve Léthé ?

Le professeur Slughorn scruta la salle à la recherche d'un éventuel élève qui saurait répondre à sa question. Jusqu'à présent une seule élève avait répondu à ses questions de début de scolarité. Il s'en souvenait encore très bien, c'était un matin de Septembre 1971…

\- Personne ? Feinta-t-il la surprise.

Cependant, là, à son grand étonnement, une main se leva au troisième rang.

\- Mademoiselle Potter, c'est ça ?

Lily hocha la tête timidement. Évidemment, le professeur la reconnaissait. Il était difficile à déterminer si elle ressemblait plus à sa mère ou à sa grand-mère paternelle, Lily Evans…

\- Je vous écoute.

\- L'eau du fleuve Léthé est connue pour favoriser l'oubli. C'est pourquoi elle entre dans la composition de la potion d'Amnésie.

\- C'est exact Miss Potter. Dix points pour Serpentard.

Une chose était sûr, elle était probablement aussi douée que sa grand-mère pour les potions. D'ailleurs, Lily Evans avait été la seule, cette année-là, à répondre à ses questions…

Les élèves de Serpentard étaient ravis. Une de leurs camarades venait de rapporter les premiers points de leur maison.

\- Bien, une dernière question. Vous voyez ce n'est pas si terrible, rit leur professeur. Qui peut me dire où l'on peut trouver un bézoard ?

Cette fois-ci, Lily n'hésita pas réellement avant de lever la main pour répondre. Elle se décida à la lever lorsqu'elle ne vit aucune main se dresser.

\- Miss Potter ?

\- Le Bézoard est une pierre qui se trouve dans d'estomac des chèvres.

\- C'est très bien Miss. Dix points de plus pour Serpentard ! Je rajoute dix points à votre maison, si vous êtes capable d'expliquer à quoi ils servent.

\- Eh bien… je crois qu'ils servent d'antidote à la plupart des poisons et qu'ils entrent dans la composition de l'Antidote aux poisons courants.

\- Toutes mes félicitations Miss Potter. C'est exact, vous êtes aussi doué que votre grand-mère Lily Evans, ajouta-t-il avec un triste sourire. Vous venez également de faire gagner les trente premiers points de l'année à votre maison.

\- Merci professeur ! Répondit la rousse timidement.

\- Bien, il est temps de commencer. Nous allons commencer par étudier les propriétés des divers ingrédients dont vous aurez l'utilité cette année.

Le reste du cours se déroula tranquillement. Certains élèves posèrent des questions concernant des ingrédients que leur professeur exposa. Enfin le cours se termina, et les élèves sortirent.

\- Waouh ! dit Hugo. Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en potions.

\- C'est super ! Ajouta Élisa qui les avait rejoints. Tu nous as fait gagner des points.

\- En faites, j'avais pris l'habitude de lire en cachette les manuels de mes frères, c'est pour ça que je connaissais les réponses ! En plus, je trouve ça super intéressant les potions !

\- On est libre jusqu'au déjeuner ! Dit Louis en passant un bras par-dessus l'épaule d'Hugo, et l'autre par-dessus celle de Lily. Alors on fait quoi les cousins ? Dit-il en riant.

\- Vous êtes tous les trois de la même famille ? Interrogea Rebeccah.

\- Oui, répondit Hugo. Mon père est le frère de la mère de Lily et le frère du père de Louis. C'est aussi le frère du père de Lucy.

\- On a une famille très nombreuse, ajouta cette dernière.

\- Mes frères sont à Gryffondor, compléta Lily. Louis a une sœur à Gryffondor et une autre à Serdaigle. La sœur d'Hugo est aussi dans cette maison. La sœur de Lucy est à Poufsouffle avec Louis. On a d'autre cousins qui sont aussi à Gryffondor.

\- En faites, dit Keira, tu es la seule de ta famille à Serpentard.

Lily grimaça. Elle l'avait presque oublié.

\- Oui, dit-elle tristement. Mes parents étaient aussi à Gryffondor. Tous les Weasley avant nous étaient à Gryffondor, tout comme les Potter, je crois. J'ai au moins le mérite d'être la première fille Potter depuis cinq générations maintenant.

\- Je crois comprendre ce que ça te fait ! Dit Keira. Ma sœur a été la première à être répartie à la maison. J'ai un frère et une sœur. Elle a été répartie à Serdaigle. Mon frère a ensuite été répartie à Gryffondor, mon père était dans tous ses états, il ne s'y attendait pas, il était à Serpentard. Ma mère était à Mahoutokoro, l'école japonaise. Mais, c'est vite passé.

\- En plus, ce n'est rien, dit Hugo. On t'aime quand même. T'as vu James et Al ce matin ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils en pensent, j'appréhende un peu. Il faut aussi que je le dise à maman et à papa. Si je les décevais ?

\- Mais non, dit Lucy. Je ne pense pas qu'ils réagiront comme ça, après tout, ils ont connu la guerre, je ne pense pas que ce genre de préjugés puisse sortir de l'esprit de ton père, surtout après ce qu'il a vécu.

Lily haussa les épaules. Elle n'était sûre de rien.

* * *

Ils étaient à présent dans le parc. Tous les premières années ensemble, ils étaient tous allés près du lac qu'ils avaient traversé la veille dans de petites barques. Bien évidemment, ils ne discutaient pas tous ensemble, mais par petit groupe essayant d'apprendre à se connaitre.

En passant devant les sabliers des quatre maisons, Lily avait constaté que maintenant, celui de leur maison comptabilisé un total de trente émeraudes, les autres étant toujours vide.

C'était une matinée de Septembre particulièrement ensoleillée et il ne faisait vraiment pas froid, c'était pourquoi ils pouvaient encore profiter du temps.

Le temps s'écoula, et les premières années se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Lily s'installa avec ses camarades de maisons à la table des verts et argents, et regarda ses cousins s'installaient à leur table. Ils discutèrent un peu de leurs familles et de leurs origines. La jeune fille apprit que seul Ralph était né-moldu parmi ses camarades de première année à Serpentard. Dans un premier temps, cela la surprit et puis, elle s'est dit qu'elle était dans la maison qui prônait la valeur du sang au départ… Une majorité restait de sang-pure même s'ils ne descendaient pas directement des " Vingt-huit sacrées " comme le précisait Alexander. Lily n'avait jamais entendu ce qualificatif pour nommer les familles de sang-pur, mais chez elle, on se moquait de cela, ça n'avait pas d'importance après tout.

* * *

Quatorze heures arriva. Il était temps d'aller au cours de sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwick avait l'air vraiment sympathique. Lily espérait que son cours soit intéressant.

La petite rouquine s'était rendu devant sa classe avec ses camarades de maison. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle étaient déjà là, et les Gryffondor les suivirent. Le professeur était déjà dans la salle, il était arrivé un peu avant les Serpentard, l'air très joyeux.

Il fit entrer les élèves dans la salle de classe. Celle-ci s'étalait en longueur. Devant une grande fenêtre, dans le sens de la largeur, sur une haute estrade, se tenait le bureau du professeur. De chaque côté du bureau, étaient placés deux rangées de table. Celles du deuxième rang étaient sur une estrade afin de voir aussi bien qu'au premier rang.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle et se répartir dans les rangs. C'était beau de constater cette diversité. Ce n'était certainement pas à l'époque de leurs parents que l'on aurait pu voir un Gryffondor à côté d'un Serpentard. Tous les élèves étaient mélangés. Ils s'en moquaient complétement. Au bien sûr, ils ne seraient pas tous amis. On ne pouvait pas s'entendre avec tout le monde. Certains n'auront des amis qu'à travers leur maison, mais certains arriveraient à passer au-dessus de cela, et à nouer des liens avec des camarades venant d'une autre maison.

Une fois installée, Lily regarda autour d'elle. La salle était beaucoup plus lumineuse que les cachots et elle put observer ses camarades. Elle fut surprise de ce mélange. D'abord, à sa droite se tenait Rebeccah, une métisse de Gryffondor, et à sa gauche, Keira sa camarade de dortoir.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis agréablement surpris par votre décision de diversité ! Comme je constate que vous vous mélangez les uns aux autres, je ne vous dérangerais pas trop, je vais cependant vous placer par ordre alphabétique le temps de retenir vos noms. Venez tous au centre.

Les élèves qui avaient déjà sorti leur matériel de travail le rangèrent. Ils sortirent tous des rangs où ils étaient installés pour le centre de la classe.

\- Bien, les premiers élèves que j'appellerai viendront s'installer sur la rangée à gauche de mon bureau en commençant par la place à côté de celui-ci.

Les élèves acquièrent.

\- Miss Adams, Miss Alaoui, Miss Anderson, Miss Bellinzani, Miss Boot, Monsieur Brown, Miss Campbell, Monsieur Clerk, Monsieur Cooper et Monsieur Curtis.

Les élèves appelés, pour la majorité de Gryffondor, se dirigèrent vers les places indiquées par le professeur Flitwick.

\- Continuons. Ce que j'appellerai, se placeront dans l'ordre en commençant par le bout de la rangée derrière vos camarades. Monsieur Daniels, Monsieur Davis, Monsieur Dawson, Monsieur Elphinstone, Miss Grant, Monsieur Hammer, Miss Hudson, Monsieur Jacobson, Monsieur King et Miss Krum.

Lily se demanda si la jeune fille était la fille de l'ancien attrapeur Victor Krum. Elle demanderait à Hugo plus tard, il était un peu loin pour le faire maintenant.

\- Les élèves que je cite, viendront se mettre sur la rangée du fond à droite. Miss Leroy Camille, Miss Leroy Hortense, Monsieur Lewis, Miss MacMillan, Monsieur Maftah, Miss Martins, Monsieur Montgomery, Miss Moore, Monsieur Nail et Miss Nott.

Une fois que les élèves venant d'être appelés eurent terminé de s'installer, le petit professeur se décida à terminer son appel.

\- Bien, pour terminer, les élèves s'installeront sur le rang restant près de mon bureau en commençant par le fond de la rangée. Miss Patil, Monsieur Peterson, Miss Potter, Miss Rosenthal, Monsieur Simons, Miss Smith, Monsieur Taylor, Monsieur Weasley Hugo, Monsieur Weasley Louis et Miss Weasley.

Filius Flitwick laisse le temps à ses élèves de s'installer aux places qu'il leur avait attribuées.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes tous installer, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous exposer ce que nous ferons en classe d'enchantement durant les cinq prochaines années. Je ne vous parlerai pas des deux dernières années pour le moment.

Le professeur avait déjà mis un bon quart d'heure à les placer. De ce fait, l'explication de son programme dura tout le reste du cours. Lily ne vit donc pas le temps passé, mais le programme s'annonçait passionnant à ses yeux, elle qui avait attendu le moment de faire de la magie si longtemps.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours au moment où le professeur annonça qu'il avait terminé l'énonciation du programme. Il leur souhaita une bonne fin d'après-midi et un bon week-end. Le premier à Poudlard…

* * *

Lily se rendit dans le parc avec certains de ses camarades. Elle pensa au fait que si un de ses frères n'avait pas cours, elle aurait plus de chance de le trouver à l'extérieur par ce temps radieux. Elle alla s'installer près du lac avec Lucy, Louis et Hugo. Keira, Silver, Shannon, Sarah, Nail, Sullivan, Rebeccah et Julyan les rejoignirent. D'autres élèves, plus âgées, étaient aussi en train de flâner près de l'eau.

La petite rouquine discuta avec ses camarades de classe. Certains d'entre eux posèrent quelques questions sur son père ou même le déroulement de la guerre, ce qui l'agaça un peu honnêtement. Elle essaya de ne pas trop le montrer, parmi eux, il y avait des élèves qui ignoraient tout de la magie et elle comprenait qu'ils préféraient lui demander directement plutôt que de regarder dans des livres, ça paraissait plus réel.

Au bout d'un moment, de l'agitation se fit près d'un groupe d'élève. Cela attira l'attention des plus jeunes.

\- Hey Lily ! Al est là-bas, dit Hugo, en montrant l'endroit où les élèves semblaient agités.

Sa cousine regarda l'endroit indiqué. Elle vit, en effet que son frère avait rejoint ses camarades avec Scorpius et une fille de Serpentard ainsi que Rose.

\- Tu devrais aller lui dire bonjour ! Ajouta Lucy.

\- Je sais pas, et s'il ne voulait plus me parler ?

\- Pourquoi ne voudrait-il plus te parler ? Demanda Sullivan. C'est ton frère !

\- Disons qu'il y a toujours eu un différend entre les maisons de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, dit Silver.

\- Je comprends mieux.

\- De plus, si je ne m'abuse, tes frères et tes parents sont de Gryffondor !

\- Oui…

\- Mais Lily, regardes les amis de ton frère ! Certains portent l'uniforme de Serpentard. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait ce genre de préjugés !

Elle hocha les épaules, puis se leva. Elle avança timidement vers lui et ses amis.

\- Lily ! Cria Rose, lorsqu'elle la vit arriver.

Cette dernière la rejoignit. Puis, avança avec elle vers ses amis dont son cousin.

\- Voici donc Lily Potter ! S'exclama une jeune fille de Serpentard.

Elle était métisse, avec des cheveux bruns et lisses s'arrêtant légèrement en-dessous de ses épaules. Elle avait des yeux verts d'eau, ils étaient magnifiques. Elle était fine et légèrement plus grande que les filles de son âge. La cadette des Potter l'avait aperçu hier lorsque Scorpius avait rejoint son groupe d'ami mais elle ne savait pas qui elle était.

\- En chair et en os. Alors comme ça on est chez les serpents ? Sourit-il. Dire que James a toujours pensé que c'était moi le Serpentard de la famille.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien demandé, moi ! Je voulais aller à Gryffondor, le choixpeau a refusé ! Ajouta la petite rouquine de mauvaise foi.

Sa réplique suscita le rire chez certains amis de son frère.

\- C'est fou ça ! dit un jeune garçon brun. Elle me fait penser à James, rien qu'à sa manière de parler !

\- Parce que Lily est toujours fourrée avec James ! Lui répondit Albus.

\- C'est à se demander pourquoi tu as atterri à Serpentard ! Ajouta Eireen.

Eireen Anderson était une amie de Rose. Elle était aussi à Serdaigle, c'était ce qui avait rapproché les deux jeunes filles. La jeune fille était petite, fine et un teint de porcelaine. Elle avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés et des yeux couleur de l'océan. Lily l'avait rencontré cet été chez sa cousine.

\- Il m'a envoyé à Serpentard parce qu'il n'avait pas son quota d'élèves ! Grincha la fillette.

Une nouvelle fois, elle fit rire tout le monde.

\- Ma petite Lily, lui dit son frère en passant un bras par-dessus son épaule, si le choixpeau magique t'a envoyé là-bas, c'est pour une bonne raison, pas seulement pour satisfaire des quotas ou encore parce qu'il voulait y envoyer un Potter !

\- Soyons honnête, ajouta Rose qui voulait rassurer sa cousine, tu es très certainement la plus maligne de la famille !

Lily rougit, et bafouilla un petit merci à sa cousine !

\- Bon Lily, maintenant que tu es là, je vais te présenter à tout le monde !

\- Plutôt l'inverse ! Corrigea la Serpentard de tout à l'heure. Nous savons qui elle est.

\- Ouais, tu n'as pas tort Line.

Albus lui présenta donc le groupe de troisième présent. Il y avait Charles Grant, un grand brun de Gryffondor. Sa sœur était aussi en première année, à Serdaigle cependant. Angélique Delacroix, une jeune fille blonde, une peau très claire, des cheveux lui retombant en une cascade de boucles d'or dans le dos, et des yeux bleus comme des saphirs. Elle avait des origines françaises et c'était une cousine de Scorpius Malefoy apparemment. Elle partageait la même maison que Albus et Charles.

Il y avait aussi Felice Bellucci, qui vivait en Italie. Il était de taille moyenne et de corpulence moyenne, un regard charmeur. Il semblait gentil. Il lui présenta également Capucine Hudson et Zavia Smith. Elles avaient toutes les deux une sœur en première année. Capucine était la sœur de Maxine, qui partageait son dortoir avec Lucy. Quant à la sœur de Zavia, c'était Élisa, elle était à Serpentard. Capucine était brune, les cheveux parfaitement lisses. Elle portait une frange droite, ce qui lui donnait un côté très sérieux. Zavia avait des cheveux châtains ondulés et les yeux marrons. Elle ressemblait beaucoup au professeur Smith. C'était leur mère. Lily le savait car Élisa leur avait dit. Capucine, Felice et Zavia étaient tous les trois à Poufsouffle.

Il y ait aussi deux Serdaigle en plus de Rose : Eireen Anderson et Elliot Abbot. Elliot était grand, mince et blond. Il avait le teint pâle. C'était sûr qu'il vivait en Angleterre. Cependant, il avait de beaux yeux bleus.

Albus présenta ensuite la brune qui avait parlé la première à sa sœur tout à l'heure. Il s'agissait d'Apolline Zabini. Elle était la fille du meilleur ami d'enfance du père de Scorpius. C'était pourquoi, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Enfin, elle fit la connaissance de Nathaniel Ash, un jeune homme, au teint légèrement hâlé, certainement grâce aux heures qu'il avait passée au soleil durant les vacances. Il avait des cheveux châtains, légèrement ébouriffé et des yeux marrons avec un bel éclat doré. Ils étaient tous les deux à Serpentard.

\- Et tu as déjà rencontré Scorpius, il me semble.

\- En effet. Enchantée ! Dit sa sœur sans vraiment d'enthousiasme à l'adresse de tous.

\- Ça se voit ! Plaisanta Felice.

Lily rougit, mais soutint le regard du jeune homme.

\- Al, je voulais te demander si je peux emprunter Calliopée pour envoyer une lettre à Maman et Papa ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elle voulait aussi fuir les amis de son frère. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise, surtout après sa petite rencontre avec l'héritier Malefoy après le banquet de début d'année.

\- Tu vois Lily, tu aurais dû accepter que Papa t'offre tout de même un hibou !

\- Non, j'ai été clair à ce sujet ! Je ne voulais pas un hibou !

\- Tu voulais un petit chat ! Plaisanta Scorpius.

\- Non, un serpent, rit le jeune Potter.

Tous les élèves furent surpris. Quant à elle, elle était énervée maintenant. Quand James et lui comprendrait que c'était le beau renard qu'elle désirait.

\- Et après, tu t'étonnes d'être à Serpentard ! C'est spécial de vouloir un serpent pour animal de compagnie, fit remarquer Elliot.

\- Al ! Quand vas-tu te rentrer dans le crâne que je ne voulais pas ce serpent ? Je voulais le renard ! Le RENARD !

Rose s'amusa. Elle adorait quand sa cousine s'énervait comme ça ! Cela fit d'ailleurs sourire leurs amis, qui trouvaient la petite rousse craquante.

\- Bon sinon, je peux prendre ta chouette ?

\- Oui, tu peux.

\- Merci Al, c'est cool ! Bon je vous laisse, je retourne avec Hugo, Lucy et Louis.

\- Hugo était avec toi ? Demanda Rose de ce fait.

\- Oui, on est là-bas, au bord du lac.

\- Il aurait pu venir me dire bonjour !

\- Je crois qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de se lever ! Rit Lily. Bon à plus tard. Si tu vois James, dis-lui bonjour pour moi !

Puis, elle s'en alla en sautillant rejoindre les premières années, le cœur plus léger. Son frère l'aimait toujours, il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir d'être à Serpentard.

Elle rejoignit ses cousins de l'autre côté du lac. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu arriver. Elle s'assoit à côté d'eux dans l'herbe verte.

\- Lily ! Dit Hugo. On ne t'a pas vus arriver.

\- Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Questionna Lucy.

\- Oui, j'ai l'impression que ça amuse Al que je sois à Serpentard, je ne sais pas si James réagira de la même manière !

\- Tu vois, tu t'inquiétais pour rien ! Alors, ne commence pas en pensant à James, tu es sa petite sœur chérie.

\- James, méprise les Serpentard !

\- Oui, mais pas sa douce Lily ! Répliqua Louis.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle verrait bien en temps et en heure, pour le moment, elle avait une lettre à écrire pour ses parents.

\- Au faites Hugo, Rose a dit que tu aurais pu aller la saluer, ça ne t'aurait pas tué !

Il rit.

\- J'avais un peu la flemme de bouger, tu sais.

\- Une vraie couleuvre ! Dit Rebeccah, la jeune métisse.

\- Bon, je vous abandonne, annonce la rouquine en se relevant, j'ai une lettre à écrire, mon frère m'a prêté sa chouette.

Lily s'en alla tranquillement en direction du château. Elle pensait ne pas avoir trop de mal à rejoindre sa salle commune dans les cachots, elle avait plutôt bonne mémoire. Donc, après avoir fait plusieurs fois le chemin, elle s'en souvenait.

Lily arriva devant la porte de la salle de Serpentard. Elle prononça le mot de passe, et la porte se révéla. Elle entra dans la pièce, et se dirigea vers le fond de celle-ci pour emprunter l'escalier menant à son dortoir.

La jeune Potter s'installa à son bureau. Elle sortit de quoi écrire : parchemin, plume, encre, ... Elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait écrire à ses parents. Comment leur dire qu'elle était à Serpentard ? Elle était tellement proche de ses frères que tout le monde pensait qu'elle irait à Gryffondor avec eux.

Cependant, il en fut autrement. Ce n'était pas si grave, se dit-elle, les frères et sœurs n'étaient pas forcément répartis dans les mêmes maisons. Rose était à Serdaigle, tandis qu'Hugo était dans la même maison que ses parents avant lui. Victoire, Dominique et Louis avaient été tous les trois répartis dans une maison différente. Molly et Lucy, en plus d'être dans des maisons différentes, aucune n'avait été dans la même maison que leurs parents. Seuls Fred et Roxanne avaient été répartis dans la même maison, et à Gryffondor de surcroît.

La petite fille se posait tellement de question sur sa répartition qu'elle en oublia légèrement la lettre pour ses parents.

Quand elle y repensa, quarante-cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées. Elle soupira bruyamment. Il fallait bien qu'elle leur écrive. De toute façon, ils le sauraient tôt ou tard qu'elle avait été répartie à Serpentard.

.

 _Maman, Papa,_

 _Je suis bien arrivée à Poudlard. Le trajet à bord du Poudlard Express était génial. J'ai voyagé avec James, Albus, Rose, Hugo et Scorpius, un ami d'Albus et Rose. James est vite parti, il avait rendez-vous avec la préfète de Gryffondor ! Quand on est arrivé à Pré-au-Lard, on a tous été salué Hagrid, James nous avait rejoint. Ensuite, eux sont partis et avec Hugo, on a rejoint les autres premières années. On a traversé le grand lac sur des petites barques magiques. J'étais émerveillés, Hugo aussi, je crois. On voyait pleins de lumière filtré du château à travers la nuit, c'était époustouflant !_

 _Dans le hall du château, Louis et Lucy nous ont rejoints. On n'avait croisé personne dans le train, cela faisait bizarre, je pensais qu'ils faisaient toujours le trajet tous ensemble. On a ensuite attendu que l'on vienne nous chercher. J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu peur, je voulais tellement aller à Poudlard, rejoindre James et Albus que j'en avais oublié la répartition. Alors quand on est entré dans la Grande Salle, j'étais un peu stressée, juste un peu, mais je savais une chose, c'est que je voulais et que j'irai à Gryffondor rejoindre mes deux frères. C'était ma maison à moi aussi._

 _La répartition a commencé, et la première élève a été envoyé à Gryffondor. C'était une née-moldue. Ensuite, la répartition a continué. J'ai eu l'impression que beaucoup d'élève avaient été réparti à Gryffondor et à Serdaigle. Pourtant, en regardant derrière moi, je vis que les deux autres tables étaient aussi bien fournies en élève._

 _Lorsque j'ai finalement été appelée, on était plus que huit à attendre d'être répartis. L'élève m'ayant précédé avait été envoyé à Serpentard, lui aussi était né-moldu. Mais maintenant, c'était à mon tour. J'ai trébuché en rejoignant le tabouret placé sur l'estrade. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit dans la salle, plus à partir du moment où le professeur Flitwick m'avait appelé. Cependant, je ne peux pas en dire autant du moment où le choixpeau magique a annoncé ma maison. Il n'y avait que le silence. Pas d'applaudissement, rien. C'était effrayant ! J'ai mi un petit moment avant de réagir et de me lever pour rejoindre ma maison._

 _J'ai été répartie à Serpentard, je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il y a eu une absence de réaction. Je voulais temps aller à Poudlard avec James et Albus que je n'avais jamais envisagé qu'il en serait autrement. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu, j'ai un peu hésité à vous le dire, mais je savais que vous l'auriez su à un moment donné. Albus s'est gentiment moqué de moi tout à l'heure lorsque j'ai été le voir, et je n'ai toujours pas vu James, j'avoue avoir un peu peur de sa réaction._

 _Avant que je n'oublie, même si je pense que vous l'aurez su tout aussi rapidement, mais que je voulais vous le dire aussi, Hugo a été réparti à Gryffondor. Louis est parmi les Poufsouffle et Lucy a atterri à Serdaigle. On a tous les quatre étaient répartis dans des maisons différentes, c'est un peu drôle quand on y pense._

 _PS : J'ai déjà fait gagné trente points à ma maison !_

 _Je vous embrasse, Lily._

.

Comme promis, la jeune fille avait écrit une lettre pour ses parents. Elle avait cependant retardé le plus longtemps possible le moment où elle leur annonçait être à Serpentard. Elle enroula ensuite sa lettre, et ajouta un joli ruban vert autour. Elle avait toujours attaché ses parchemins avec des rubans verts.

Elle décida maintenant de se rendre à la volière. Comme ça, ses parents recevraient la lettre demain, et elle aurait peut-être une réponse avant la fin du week-end. Elle commença par regagner le rez-de-chaussée. Elle commença à gravir les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta au deuxième étage. Elle ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait la volière. Elle aurait peut-être dû demander à Albus, avant de chercher à s'y rendre. Elle allait redescendre lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir un peu plus loin. Les cours étaient finis à cette heure-ci. Il s'agissait d'un professeur très certainement. Lily pensa reconnaître au loin le professeur Nott, qui était leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle s'avança timidement alors que celui-ci avançait dans sa direction.

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur.

\- Miss … ?

Il semblait vouloir son nom. Au moins quelqu'un dans ce château qui ne savait pas qui elle était.

\- Miss Potter, monsieur, dit la rouquine timidement.

\- Eh bien, que puis-je faire pour vous Miss Potter ?

\- Je voulais me rendre à la volière pour envoyer une lettre à mes parents, mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas où elle était. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où elle se trouve ?

\- Je vois. Vos frères ne vous ont pas fait visiter, sourit-il. Pourtant, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il connaisse ce château comme leur poche.

\- Disons que je ne les ai pas beaucoup vu, enfin j'ai pas du tout vu James. Albus était avec ses amis, alors je crois qu'il n'a pas pensé à m'indiquer comment se rendre à la volière lorsque je lui ai demandé son hibou.

Il rit, pas méchamment, mais je vois clairement que ça l'amuse.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés, vous pouvez seulement m'indiquer comment y aller, dit-elle.

\- Je viens avec vous comme ça, vous arriverez à bon port. Je vous laisserai une fois arrivée sur place.

\- Merci Professeur.

Théodore Nott accompagna la jeune Potter jusqu'à la volière qui se trouvait dans la tour ouest du château. Elle ne parlait pas et semblait très timide. Il avait pourtant entendu durant le déjeuner qu'elle avait fait gagner les premiers points de Serpentard. C'était d'ailleurs la seule maison qui n'affichait plus zéro point. Elle lui faisait beaucoup penser à sa fille, elle était aussi très timide. Elles allaient probablement très bien s'entendre, comme elles partageaient le même dortoir.

\- Je vous laisse ici jeune fille. Vous saurez retrouvés votre route ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Au revoir. Je vous revois à mon cours lundi. Bon week-end.

Elle entra dans la volière. Elle fut surprise au premier abord. Lily ne s'attendait pas à ce que la volière soit aussi grande. Mais en même temps, elle aurait pu s'en douter, il y avait beaucoup d'élèves et il fallait suffisamment de place de sorte que si tous les élèves possédaient un hibou, la volière soit suffisamment grande pour les accueillir. En plus, l'école avait aussi ses propres hiboux.

Elle chercha alors la cage de Calliopée, la chouette d'Albus. Elle mît un bon quart d'heure avant de la trouver. Toutes les cages restaient ouvertes pour que les volatiles puissent sortir voler librement dans la volière. Sur chaque cage était aussi inscrit le nom de chaque hibou et de son propriétaire.

La dernière des Potter caressa un peu l'animal avant d'attacher la lettre à sa patte et de lui demander de la mener à ses parents. Elle regarda ensuite l'oiseau s'envolait à travers la fenêtre. Lily se décida de quitter la chouette des yeux lorsque celle-ci ne fut plus qu'un tout petit point dans le ciel.

La jeune fille redescendit jusque dans le hall. Elle vit que la grande horloge indiquait dix-huit heures quarante-trois. Elle décida d'aller dîner. Les compteurs de points affichaient toujours trente points pour Serpentard, et étaient toujours vide pour les autres maisons.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Elle était bien plus remplie hier à la même heure puisque tous les élèves étaient présents pour la répartition. Lily parcourra la pièce jusqu'à la table de sa maison où était installé Keira, Silver et Élisa, qui lui expliquèrent que les dîner étaient servis jusqu'à vingt-deux heures les vendredis et samedis. Cela expliquait pourquoi la salle paraissait vide.


	11. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Lily Luna Potter, Face à son Destin !

 **Sous-titre :** Lily Potter  & La Maison de Salazar Serpentard !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction retracera l'histoire de Lily Luna Potter, fille de Harry Potter au cours de ses sept années à Poudlard. Cette histoire se compose de sept tomes que je publierais dans cette même fiction.

 **Note :** Publié le 4 Août 2016.

* * *

 **Un week end à Poudlard !**

* * *

Lily s'était réveillé un peu avant dix heures ce premier samedi matin. La veille au soir, après le dîner, avec les autres premières années de Serpentard, ils s'étaient installés à même le sol au coin du feu dans leur salle commune et ils avaient parlé de leur origine, de là où ils vivaient, de leur famille…

Lily apprit que Soumaya, Ethan, Keira, Anneliese, Elisa et Alexander étaient des sang-purs. Ralph était le seul né-moldu. Ensuite, Soumaya était marocaine. Son père était un membre très haut-placé du Ministère de la Magie anglais dans le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Vince était né à Dublin, mais ses parents étaient venus vivre à Londres, lorsqu'ils avaient sept ans. Silver vivait dans le Kent. Son père était le guérisseur-en-chef du service des blessures par créatures vivantes. Sa mère était médicomage dans le même service. Ethan était écossais, il avait pourtant pris le Poudlard Express comme tous les élèves. Son père était aussi médicomage, tandis que sa mère était Auror. Quant à Keira, elle avait une double nationalité : elle était anglaise et japonaise. Son père était le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais ses camarades le savaient depuis le banquet de début d'année. Sa mère était née au Japon, tout comme Jade, sa grande sœur. Sa mère était maintenant gynécomage à Sainte-Mangouste. Ralph habitait à Whitby, dans le Yorkshire. Ses parents étaient les propriétaires d'un pub. Anneliese était allemande, elle vivait à Francfort. Son père était Auror en Allemagne, et sa mère ne travaillait pas, il était toujours mal vu pour une femme de sang-pur dans leur pays, de travailler. Elisa vivait aussi en Écosse, son père travaillait au Département des Jeux et des Sports Magiques, quant à sa mère, Lily savait depuis le premier jour qu'elle était leur professeur de métamorphose. Enfin, Alexander avait un père qui faisait partie du Magenmagot et une mère qui était Auror.

La jeune rousse savait maintenant que la plupart des parents de ses camarades travaillaient au Ministère de la Magie ou à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Lorsqu'elle se leva, Anneliese était installé à son bureau, parfaitement habillée. Elisa semblait encore dormir et l'eau des douches coulaient. Lily salua sa camarade et se dirigea aussi dans la salle de bain. Keira venait de finir de s'habiller. Elle dit bonjour à la rouquine avant de retourner dans le dortoir. La cadette des Potter retira son pyjama et fila sous la douche. Quand elle eut terminé, ses camarades étaient prêtes y compris Elisa qui s'était douchée avant de se coucher. Elles descendirent dans leur salle commune avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Elle mangeait tranquillement en silence. Lily avait opté pour du porridge et des pancakes avec un peu de marmelade à l'orange dessus.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu ne buvais pas de jus de citrouille ! Dit Ralph, qui était attablé avec eux.

\- Je suis peut-être une sorcière, mais j'ai une horreur de la citrouille, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je trouve ça étonnant, ajouta Elisa.

\- Je suppose, oui. C'est la réaction qu'a toujours eu mon entourage, souffla la fillette.

Les garçons parlaient entre eux et disaient être ravis de ne pas avoir de devoir ce week-end. Ils comptaient en profiter pour explorer le château.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, les jeunes Serpentard décidèrent de retourner à leur salle commune pour passer le reste de la matinée. Cependant, ils étaient à peine sortis de la Grande Salle qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'un groupe d'élève était ameuté devant les sabliers et qu'ils discutaient avidement de la manière dont Serpentard avait remporté ses premiers points. Les rumeurs allaient bon train, mais de ce que purent entendre les premières années, ils étaient loin du compte.

Finalement, les garçons ne suivirent pas les filles préférant s'aventurer dans les étages afin de visiter le château qu'était Poudlard. Les filles allèrent s'installer sur des poufs dans un coin de leur salle commune. Elles discutèrent de leur passion. Anneliese avoua adorer l'art, mais qu'elle était une piètre dessinatrice. Elle aurait aimé essayer la sculpture mais son père ne voulait pas, disant que ce n'était pas une activité adaptée pour une jeune fille. Keira leur dit qu'elle adorait lire et qu'elle aimait beaucoup le Quidditch, puis elle ajouta timidement qu'elle espérait un jour, pouvoir faire partie de l'équipe de Serpentard. Soumaya leur annonça qu'elle s'était passionné pour la danse orientale lorsqu'elle était âgée de sept ans. Elle était allée, avec ses parents en Égypte lors d'un voyage d'affaire de celui-ci, voir un spectacle, et depuis elle adorait ça. Élisa ajouta qu'elle aimait s'amuser et profiter de la vie, c'était ça, sa vraie passion ! Quant à Lily, elle leur avoua timidement qu'elle aimait beaucoup la danse classique et la peinture mais qu'elle avait hâte de monter sur un balai !

\- Tu n'es jamais monter sur un balai ! S'écria Élisa.

\- Non jamais.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Interrogea Élisa. Tes parents sont des sorciers, et ta mère était une grande joueuse des Harpies, et tu n'es jamais monté sur un balai !

\- Mes parents ne voulaient pas. Mes frères sont montés pour la première fois sur un balai lors de leur première année à Poudlard. Papa a dit que l'on apprendrait à voler sur un balai en même temps que tous les sorciers.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tes parents étaient comme ça, dit Keira. J'aurais pensé qu'ils auraient cherché à vous en apprendre plus.

\- Non, nos parents préfèrent que l'on découvre les choses par nous-même, et à l'école, c'est ce qui conserve le charme des cours de vol, enfin, c'est ce que ma mère n'a pas manqué d'ajouter ! Vous avez déjà volé sur un balai, je suppose ?

\- Moi oui, un peu dit Élisa. Papa jouait dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle en même temps que tes parents.

\- Moi, j'ai appris les bases, ajouta Keira.

\- Pareil pour moi ! Précisa la jeune arabe.

\- Moi, je ne suis jamais montée sur un balai, et honnêtement ça ne m'inspire que moyennement, répondit Anneliese.

Les jeunes filles continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à leur du déjeuner où elles allèrent rejoindre leurs camarades dans la Grande Salle où toute sorte de met les attendaient.

* * *

Dehors, tout comme la veille le soleil était au rendez-vous. Après avoir mangé, Lily décida d'aller demander à ses cousins, si ça les intéressait d'aller se balader dans le parc. Keira se joignit à elle, les autres repartirent explorer le château et les filles les suivirent cette fois-ci. Lily, elle était accompagnée de Shannon. Nail accompagnait son cousin Louis, et Julyan était avec Hugo.

Ils se baladèrent tous les huit autour du château avant de finir par s'asseoir près du lac. De nombreux élèves y avaient déjà trouvé refuge. Ils discutèrent entre eux et Hugo fini par dire à sa cousine qu'à leur table, on ne parlait que des points gagnés par les Serpentard.

\- À la nôtre aussi ! Dirent en même temps Lucy et Louis.

\- Ça ne doit pas arriver souvent que des points soient gagnés le premier jour, ajouta Shannon.

\- Je ne pense pas, ajouta Keira, mon père dit toujours que les premiers points tombent lors des cours suivants.

\- Chez les Gryffondor, ils savent que c'est une élève de première année qui a rapporté les points à Serpentard ! Ce sont des deuxièmes années qui l'ont rapporté.

\- Comment ils l'ont su ? Questionna Lily.

\- Slughorn était tellement joyeux paraît-il lors de leur cours qu'une élève de Serpentard, Hayley Abercrombie, je crois, lui a demandé ce qui le mettait de bonne humeur !

\- Vraiment ? Une élève lui a demandé ça ? Rit Nail.

\- Ouais, et apparemment il a répondu qu'il avait attribué des points à une brillante élève de première année. Après pas besoin qu'il indique à qu'elle maison appartenait cette élève puisque les sabliers parlent pour lui.

La rouquine grimaça. Elle ne voulait pas devenir le centre d'attention de tous les élèves de cette école.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne savent pas que c'est moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rebeccah.

\- Parce que mon nom attire suffisamment l'attention comme ça, soupira-t-elle.

Ses cousins comprenaient que trop bien ce que ressentait Lily.

* * *

L'après-midi était passée bien trop rapidement au goût de Lily, elle savait que demain arriverait la lettre de ses parents et elle avait un peu peur. De plus, aussi bizarrement que cela puisse paraître, elle n'avait pas vu James depuis la répartition. Elle avait peur qui le rejette maintenant qu'elle était dans la maison ennemi de la sienne.

Cependant, alors qu'elle arrivait avec ses camarades de maison dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle, son frère James plaisantait devant celle-ci avec plusieurs de ses amis dont Franck Londubat, le fils de leur professeur de botanique. Elle se stoppa, pas sûre d'être prête à affronter son aîné.

\- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu Lily ? Interrogea Élisa.

\- Mon frère est là, dit la cadette des Potter nerveusement.

\- Il ne va pas te manger…

\- Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter jusqu'aux vacances, ajouta Keira.

Lily souffla, elle savait que ses camarades avaient raison, mais elle avait tellement peur de sa réaction. Elle continua donc d'avancer et c'est Franck qui la remarqua la première.

\- Hé ! La petite canaille, je croyais que tu avais déjà décidé de quitter Poudlard ! dit-il pour la taquiner. On ne t'a pas vu depuis ta répartition.

\- Bonjour Franck ! Répondit la jeune fille en lui faisant un sourire. Non, je suis toujours là !

\- Lily ! s'écria James qui était deux mètres plus loin en train de faire l'imbécile. Enfin, je te vois !

-James ! Fit la cadette en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

Les camarades de celle-ci comprirent qu'elle allait rester avec son frère un petit moment, et décidèrent d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

\- Comment vas-tu petite terreur ? Tu n'es pas trop malmené à Serpentard ?

\- Ça va, je vais bien, et tu sais, ce n'est pas si terrible d'être dans cette maison, même si je voulais aller avec Albus et toi à Gryffondor, peut-être que ma place est bien ici, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien se passer Lilou, lui dit son grand frère, et n'hésite pas à venir me voir si quelqu'un te cherche des noises !

\- On lui rendra la monnaie de sa pièce, ajouta malicieusement Franck.

Elle hocha la tête en accompagnant son geste d'un timide sourire.

\- Tu viens manger avec nous ?

\- J'ai le droit ?

\- Oui, les week-ends nous sommes autorisés à manger à une autre table exceptée lors d'un repas officiel, ce qui n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui donc tu peux nous suivre !

Lily sourit et déposa un bisou sur la joue de son frère avant de le suivre lui et ses amis à la table des Gryffondor.

\- Je ne t'ai pas présenté Lily, du moins je vais te présenter la bande ! Ils savent qui tu es !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel tout en laissant apparaître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu connais déjà Franck.

\- Évidement ! Sourit-elle.

Lily connaissait Franck depuis toujours, puisque son père, le professeur Londubat était un des meilleurs amis de ses parents. Ils avaient donc grandi ensemble. Franck était à Gryffondor en cinquième année tout comme James. C'était un garçon de grande taille, bien bâti, qui d'ici peu laisserait place à un beau jeune homme brun aux yeux bleu océan.

\- Voici Ethan…

\- Ethan Hamlet, pour vous servir ! Fit le jeune homme blond d'un geste théâtral que lui désignait son frère.

\- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer ! Dit la rouquine avec un grand sourire.

Lily semblait plus encline à rencontrer les amis de son frère aîné. Déjà parce qu'elle connaissait l'un d'entre eux, et ensuite parce qu'aucun d'entre eux, n'était venu l'embêter ou lui reprocher sa maison comme l'avait fait Malefoy.

\- Je te présente également Leah MacMillan.

\- Enchantée ! Se dirent les deux demoiselles en même temps.

Leah était une jeune fille blonde au teint légèrement halé et aux yeux noisettes. Elle avait des cheveux légèrement ondulés et un visage malicieux qui donnait un autre sens à l'amitié qui liée son grand frère à ses amis. Ils aimaient très probablement faire des farces autant les uns que les autres.

\- Je te présenterai bien aux autres cinquièmes années de la maison, mais les mecs sont trop loin, et les filles, bah je ne sais pas !

\- En train de parler garçon ! Rit la blonde. Elle ne devrait pas tarder, je pense.

Lily sourit mais resta silencieuse au début du repas, écoutant son frère et ses amis plaisantaient. Elle n'était pas vraiment à son aise, et Leah le remarqua avant même l'aîné des Potter, et engagea la conversation sur les exploits de début d'année de la fillette.

\- J'ai entendu dire que c'était toi qui avait rapporté trente points à Serpentard ! Félicitation ! Sourit-elle. Tes frères font perdre des points à Gryffondor, mais toi au moins tu as décidé d'en faire gagner à ta maison sans perdre une minute.

La rousse rougit, et remercia Leah rapidement.

\- Alors c'est toi qui a fait gagner des points à Serpentard ? Interrogea son frère.

\- Oui, bredouilla-t-elle, pas sûr de l'attitude à adopter.

\- Hé ! Ne panique pas, je ne vais pas te manger, je trouve ça très bien, lui sourit-il. Bon, j'aurais préféré que les points soient pour Gryffondor, mais je suis ravie pour toi !

\- Merci James.

\- Oh que c'est mignon ! S'exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains parfaitement coiffés, maquillés et habillés de la tête aux pieds.

On voyait clairement que cette fille passait beaucoup de temps à travailler son apparence, peut-être même au dépend de ses études. Elle venait d'arriver accompagnée de deux autres jeunes filles.

James prit un air gêné face à la remarque de la jeune fille, Lily leva les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment qu'il en avait rien à faire de ce que les autres pensaient de lui quoique…

\- Lily, voici April ! April, voici Lily la petite sœur de James ! Présenta Franck en désignant la Gryffondor qui avait parlé.

\- Enchantée Lily ! Salua la dénommée April.

La petite fille répondit à son salue.

\- Ensuite, je te présence Gabriella, Sydney et Rylie, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour James qui n'échappa pas à Lily.

Les trois jeunes filles la saluèrent avec un jolie sourire. Gabriella était la plus petite des trois, la peau bronzée, et des cheveux noirs qui descendaient dans son dos en une magnifique cascade de boucles. Elle avait des yeux en amande très sombre presque noir, mais son regard devait en ensorceler plus d'un et elle avait aussi des lèvres pulpeuses. C'était une charmante jeune femme qui ne venait probablement pas d'Angleterre. Sydney était blonde aux yeux verts, et ses cheveux étaient parfaitement attachés en une queue de cheval, elle semblait beaucoup plus réservée que ses camarades de chambre. Enfin, Rylie était une jeune fille à la peau mate, Lily savait qu'il s'agissait de la fille de Kingsley Schacklebolt, l'actuel ministre de la Magie, et ami de leur parent mais elle n'avait que très peu vu la jeune fille auparavant. Rylie avaient les cheveux bruns foncés, s'arrêtant juste en-dessous de ses épaules, elle avait des yeux marrons avec un éclat particulièrement brillant, et avait aussi des lèvres plutôt charnues. Elle était très jolie, et semblait beaucoup plus calme que ses amies, elle avait certainement appris à vivre dans la réserve dû à la place qu'occupait son père dans la communauté sorcière.

Rylie alla s'installer tranquillement à côté de James, ce qui ravi le jeune homme, lui qui voulait sortir avec la jeune fille. Puis le repas continua tranquillement. À la fin de celui-ci, Lily embrassa son frère et salua les amis de son aîné, puis regagna les cachots.

* * *

Lily se réveilla après une nuit qu'elle passa tranquillement, sans avoir à angoisser de ce que pourrait penser son frère. Elle s'était amusée à la table des Gryffondor, de toute façon son grand frère faisait toujours le pitre, à croire qu'il était incapable de grandir. Aujourd'hui, la jeune Potter espérait recevoir des nouvelles de ses parents.

La matinée passa rapidement, et Lily alla déjeuner en compagnie de ses camarades. L'heure du courrier arriva et un hibou fonça sur Lily. Il s'agissait de Lolly, la chouette lapone de ses parents, qui lui apportait très probablement une réponse à sa lettre. La jeune fille détacha le parchemin enroulé et accroché à la patte de l'animal qui s'envola aussitôt fait. Elle inspira fortement avant de dérouler sa lettre et de la lire.

.

 _Lily chérie,_

 _Nous sommes contents de te savoir bien installée à Poudlard, et nous sommes également ravis de ta répartition à Serpentard ! Nous sommes fières de toi, et nous savons que tu trouveras rapidement tes marques dans cette maison. D'ailleurs, nous sommes quasi certains que même si tes frères ont été surpris aux premiers abords pour ta répartition, ils t'ont surtout taquiné quand tu as été les voir, n'est-ce pas ? Ils t'aimeront toujours, ma chérie ! Et puis, si le choixpeau magique t'as placé là-bas, c'est que tu y as ta place, n'en doute pas une seule seconde. C'est également très gentil de ta part de nous avoir annoncée les maisons dans lesquelles ont été répartis Hugo, Louis et Lucy, et nous trouvons ça plutôt amusant aussi que vous ayez atterri dans des maisons différentes, mais cela signifie que vous avez des capacités intellectuelles et physiques différentes ainsi que des ambitions différentes. Cependant Lily, il ne faut pas que tu oublies que vos maisons ne peuvent pas vous séparer, si vous veniez à vous séparer, se seront vos choix qui vous y conduiront, et saches une chose : « L'union fait la force ! »._

 _Enfin, nous espérons que tu ne t'attireras pas autant d'ennui que tes frères et que tu seras plus raisonnable. Du moins, nous allons y croire jusqu'au premier courrier de la directrice, parce que nous savons que tu t'attireras des ennuis, c'est dans les gènes des Potter, et dans ceux des Weasley._

 _PS : Nous aimerions avoir une lettre de Poudlard le plus tard possible, tu le rappelleras à tes frères, il vaut mieux les prévenir plusieurs fois. Essaye aussi de nous écrire régulièrement !_

 _Nous t'embrassons, Maman et Papa !_

.

Lily sourit après la lecture de cette lettre, elle sourit de soulagement, de contentement et d'amusement. Puis elle se dit que l'année ne commençait pas si mal finalement. En plus de cela, elle avait plutôt bien réussi à éviter Scorpius Malefoy durant ce premier week-end, mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. Il était dans la même maison qu'elle et il faisait aussi parti des amis de son frère Albus…


	12. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Lily Luna Potter, Face à son Destin !

 **Sous-titre :** Lily Potter  & La Maison de Salazar Serpentard !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction retracera l'histoire de Lily Luna Potter, fille de Harry Potter au cours de ses sept années à Poudlard. Cette histoire se compose de sept tomes que je publierais dans cette même fiction.

 **Note :** Publié le 10 Août 2016.

* * *

 **La Vie de Château**

* * *

Le mois de Septembre s'était terminé par les sélections de Quidditch, un moment clef de l'année. Les quatre capitaines des équipes de Poudlard s'étaient organisés afin de faire passer les sélections pour sa maison. Il était libre de leur choix concernant leur équipe. Victoire Wesley était la capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et Vittoria Bellucci était à la tête de celle de Poufsouffle. Quant à Gary Bulstrode et Harley Baddock, ils étaient les capitaines respectifs de Serdaigle et de Serpentard. Après cela, le tirage au sort pour les matchs de Quidditch fut effectué par Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol de Poudlard devant la directrice, les directeurs de maisons et les capitaines des équipes dans la salle des professeurs.

À la mi-octobre avait eu lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la phase d'entrainement. En effet, depuis quelques années maintenant, toutes les équipes se rencontraient une première fois dans ce qu'on appelait une phase d'entrainement. Puis, dans la deuxième partie de l'année, les équipes s'affrontaient de nouveau dans la phase de qualification de la Coupe. Enfin, les deux premières équipes s'affrontaient lors d'une « Grande Finale » tandis que les deux autres jouaient le match de « Petite Finale ». À la fin, l'équipe gagnant la coupe rapportait cent points supplémentaires à sa maison, l'équipe vice-championne gagnait cinquante points tandis que l'équipe sur la troisième marche du podium totalisait vingt-cinq points.

Ainsi, le premier match de la phase d'entrainement avait vu s'affronter Gryffondor et Serpentard. Le score final de la rencontre était deux cent dix à soixante, et Gryffondor avait remporté le match et les Serpentard s'étaient fait battre à plate couture ! On pouvait remarquer à quel point les Gryffondor étaient heureux de cette victoire puisque leur équipe n'avait pas gagné la coupe de Quidditch depuis le départ d'Harry Potter, et qu'en plus de cela, ils ne gagnaient que très peu de match et certainement pas ceux contre Serpentard. Les verts et argents se lamentaient, ils n'avaient encore jamais vécu un si petit score.

Lily était déçu que sa maison perde le match mais tellement ravie pour son frère et sa cousine Victoire qu'elle adorait temps. C'était elle qui avait permis la victoire en attrapant le vif d'or, et c'était un joli clin d'œil qui rappelait son prénom. Ensuite, Lily en y réfléchissant bien, se dit qu'avec une équipe pareil, Serpentard ne pouvait pas espérer une victoire ! Leur attrapeur était nul, il ne voyait rien sur le terrain, et la jeune fille se demanda s'il n'avait pas eu sa place dans l'équipe seulement parce que son frère était le capitaine. Ensuite, les batteurs étaient incapables de viser une cible correctement. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas nier que les poursuiveurs se débrouillaient très bien, et ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, surtout que Malefoy faisait partie des trois joueurs à ce poste. Quant au gardien, Harley Baddock, qui était aussi le capitaine, il n'était pas mauvais mais loin d'être bon, c'était un joueur banal, on pouvait certainement trouver mieux parmi les élèves de Serpentard. Voilà ce que la jeune Potter pensa de ce premier match de Quidditch et de l'équipe de sa maison.

Le deuxième match de la saison était arrivé tout aussi rapidement car il avait eu lieu quinze jour après le premier, et les deux premières équipes à avoir joué avaient hâte de voir le match afin de voir comment se débrouiller leurs adversaires. Gryffondor voulait surtout voir le jeu des Poufsouffle afin de préparer leur jeu pour leur prochaine rencontre qui aurait lieu à la fin du mois de novembre et les Serpentard espérait simplement que les Serdaigle n'aient pas un niveau de jeu trop élevé afin de pouvoir espérer une victoire. Le match se solda par une victoire de Poufsouffle qui totalisa deux cent vingt points contre cent dix points pour les Serdaigle. Là où l'équipe de Poufsouffle avait une bonne attrapeuse, on ne pouvait nier que les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle avaient fait un excellent boulot sur ce match puisqu'ils avaient marqué plus de but que leur adversaire.

* * *

La vie continua à Poudlard pour la jeune sorcière. Novembre était arrivé, et les températures avaient bien baissé depuis le mois de Septembre aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur du château. Heureusement, les salles étaient chauffées, seuls les couloirs étaient froids.

Lily suivait ses cours comme tous les élèves de ce château en veillant à ne pas attraper froid en traversant un couloir. Elle s'était habituée progressivement à l'idée d'être à Serpentard, et ça ne la dérangeait plus maintenant. Ses frères aiment toujours autant l'embêter à ce propos, mais ce n'était rien de méchant. La petite rouquine avait pu constater que la directrice n'envoyait pas des lettres à ses parents pour rien puisqu'effectivement James ne tenait pas en place, c'était tout juste si lui et ses amis étaient capable de tenir une semaine s'en faire de bêtise. Apparemment, les heures de retenue ne les dérangeaient pas. Albus et ses amis étaient plus calme, mais parfois elle entendait dire qu'il avait eu une retenue, et ça la faisait rire. Elle n'avait jamais eu de retenue, ses parents lui avaient dit d'être sage et d'éviter de se faire punir, elle avait décidé de les écouter.

La jeune fille s'entendait bien avec ses camarades de Serpentard, et plus particulièrement avec Keira et Élisa, ses deux camarades de chambres. Il lui arrivait aussi de passer du temps avec des élèves d'autres maisons qui étaient amis avec ses cousins Hugo, Louis et Lucy. Cependant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle appréciait tout le monde dans sa maison. Lily ne supportait pas Scorpius Malefoy, et elle le haïssait presque depuis le soir de la répartition, ça n'avait pas changé. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui reprochait, et essayait le plus souvent de l'éviter, mais elle ne pouvait pas toujours. Surtout, elle ne comprenait pas comment son frère Albus et sa cousine Rose avait pu devenir ami avec un crétin pareil. Encore une chose qui la rapprochait plus de James, au cours des mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée, la cadette des Potter avait appris que leur aîné détestait le jeune blond, mais elle ignorait la raison de cette haine.

* * *

Novembre s'écoula et Gryffondor joua son deuxième match contre Poufsouffle. Le match précédant avait vu Serdaigle l'emportait contre Serpentard avec un score de cent quatre- vingt contre cent. Serpentard vivait apparemment sa pire saison de Quidditch depuis au moins deux siècles.

On était le 25 Novembre et c'était l'anniversaire de James. Lily lui avait acheté un cadeau par le biais de son frère Albus, car même si elle ne pouvait pas aller à Pré-au-Lard, ses parents lui avaient laissé de l'argent de poche sachant très bien que ses frères se feraient un plaisir de lui ramener ce dont elle aurait besoin du village sorcier. La jeune fille avait donc demandé à son plus jeune frère de lui ramener un assortiment de bonbon ainsi qu'une figurine de Quidditch que leur frère n'avait pas encore afin de lui offrir pour son anniversaire.

Cependant, aujourd'hui n'était pas seulement l'anniversaire de James, Gryffondor devait également affronter Poufsouffle et c'était probablement l'équipe la plus prometteuse de cette saison. Les Gryffondor savait qu'il leur faudrait fournir de gros effort pour remportait ce match, et encore, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils l'emportent.

Lily s'était levait tôt ce matin-là afin de rejoindre la table des Gryffondor où elle voulait soutenir son frère et ses cousins qui étaient dans l'équipe. Lorsqu'elle arriva, les sept joueurs de l'équipe, c'est-à-dire Victoire, James, Fred, Roxanne, Wayne, Keiran et Franck prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, et ils n'avaient pas l'air dans leur assiette.

La jeune fille se faufila derrière son frère qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver et cacha les yeux de celui-ci et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire, déposa un bisou sur sa joue et s'installa entre ce dernier et sa cousine Victoire.

\- Merci ma Lilou, dit James avec un sourire.

\- Je te donnerai ton cadeau après le match

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'offrir un cadeau ! Lui répondit-il.

\- Bien sûr que si !

Puis, il se remit à la contemplation de son assiette.

\- Quel sale temps pour jouer un match, soupira la cadette des Potter bien qu'elle ne prenne pas part à celui-ci, après avoir levé les yeux vert le plafond magique.

Victoire grognait. Apparemment, elle n'appréciait guère qu'on lui fasse remarquer, et la fillette comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier sa douce cousine avant un match de Quidditch. Ce que ne savait pas Lily, c'est que plusieurs élèves de leur maison avaient déjà fait cette remarque à l'équipe. Le pire était que le temps menaçait de tourner à l'orage.

\- On s'en fou, grommela-James. Vic' peut repérer le vif d'or, peu importe le temps.

Et là, on entendit la dénommée Vic' s'étrangler. Elle était certes flattée, mais elle ne devait guère apprécié que son cousin lui fasse autant confiance sur ce point.

Franck poussa le pot de confiture à la framboise devant la petite rouquine.

\- Merci, dit-elle. Vous avez trouvé des sortilèges pour vous protéger de la pluie ?

\- Il fallait bien, grogna Fred. Qu'il pleuve c'est une chose, mais là, le temps est vraiment catastrophique.

\- Et toi ? Tu as trouvé de quoi être protégé pour assister au match ? Demanda son grand frère.

J'ai la capuche de ma cape d'hiver mais j'aurai aimé savoir jeter un sort qui permette d'augmenter la visibilité par ce temps, soupira tristement Lily.

Il hocha la tête compréhensive. Il en connaissait un, il allait même l'utiliser après pour lui voir un minimum sur le terrain mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de lui enseigner, il s'en chargerait plus tard pour la prochaine fois.

Victoire surveillait que ses coéquipiers mangeaient suffisamment afin de ne pas tomber de leur balai. Elle constata qu'ils avaient tous fini par réussir à avaler un minimum de nourriture.

La jeune femme rousse se leva de sa place, et automatiquement, dans un même mouvement, le reste de l'équipe en fit de même et lui emboîta le pas afin de se rendre au vestiaire.

\- Bon courage ! Leur souhaita la petite rouquine avant de rejoindre ses camarades à la table des Serpentard.

Peu de temps après, Lily et ses camarades partirent en direction du terrain de Quidditch sous un temps atroce. Ils arrivèrent un peu en avance et purent obtenir un des gradins qui était en parti abrité. Les tribunes se remplirent peu à peu, principalement des élèves des deux maisons qui s'affrontaient aujourd'hui. Peu d'élèves parmi les Serdaigle et les Serpentard se mouillèrent par ce temps pour assister au match.

On ne voyait pas grand-chose du terrain et il allait être difficile de suivre le match. La tribune des professeurs avait fini par se remplir, la majorité d'entre eux était présent.

Peu de temps après, on pouvait apercevoir du mouvement en bas sur le terrain. Les équipes avançaient sur celui-ci, où le professeur Bibine les attendait en son centre. Puis, Victoire serra la main à la capitaine des Poufsouffle, une certaine Vittoria, sembla se souvenir Lily.

L'arbitre souffla dans son sifflet, mais des tribunes, seul le bruit des bourrasques de vent s'entendait. Le souafle fut libéré, et les joueurs décollèrent difficilement à cause de la boue qui s'accrochait à leur chaussure.

C'était le premier match que la cadette des Potter vit dans de pareilles conditions climatiques. Que ce soit les matchs d'équipe professionnelle, ou encore les matchs qu'elle avait vu à Poudlard, jamais le temps n'avait été aussi mauvais. On n'entendait rien de ce que disait le commentateur, et on distinguait tout juste les joueurs donc c'était même pas la peine de parler de quelle équipe ils étaient…

Un joueur manqua de se prendre un cognard, le vent était si fort qu'il ne les entendait certainement pas siffler à leur approche. Lily fut ravie de voir que Franck se débrouillait plutôt bien avec ses trois cages à garder part la météo.

Roxanne récupéra le souafle, et le passa à James. Ils traversèrent le terrain en se faisant des passes régulières, réussissant à semer sans trop de problème les Poufsouffle. Au dernier moment, alors que James allait marquer, Molly se mit sur son chemin. Toutefois, un cognard se dirigea vers eux et l'aîné des Potter fit une passe à son cousin Fred. Ce dernier s'arrêta au dernier moment afin de marquer, et lança la balle à travers les anneaux.

Les Poufsouffle réussirent à égaliser rapidement, mais le match faisait que commencer. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Gryffondor menait cinquante à dix. Blake Dubois ne semblait pas très à l'aise sous l'eau.

Peu de temps après, un cognard fonça droit sur James. Celui-ci ne l'ayant pas vu arriver, le reçut en plein visage, ce qui inquiéta grandement sa petite sœur qui vit cela des gradins. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que l'on appréciait que les Potter et les Weasley soient de grands habitués du Quidditch, ils avaient la tête dure. Cependant, James devait sacrément être déboussolé, mais il réussit tout de même à faire une passe à Roxanne. Malheureusement, ne s'y attendant pas, elle ne réussit pas à la réceptionner. Molly récupéra la balle rouge avant de la passer à Vittoria qui marqua sans problème, réussissant à tromper Franck.

Le match continua son cour et trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, les Gryffondor avaient dépassé la barre des cents points. Ils menaient avec cent quarante points tandis que Poufsouffle avait soixante-dix points. James manqua de lâcher le souafle, lorsque Zoey, l'attrapeuse des Poufsouffle le frôla à toute vitesse, mais il le retint de justesse, même si Capucine était juste en-dessous prête à le récupérer. Elle se déplaça même vivement vers lui, afin de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, mais le jeune homme fit une passe à son cousin, qui se dirigea vers les anneaux. Fred fit ensuite une passe à sa sœur qui la repassa à James. Il visa ensuite l'anneau gauche et le manqua, en glissa à nouveau de son balai.

Joli tir qui fut malheureusement un échec dû à la course de l'attrapeuse de l'équipe adverse.

Penché sur son balai afin d'augmenter sa vitesse, Zoey avait repéré le vif, mais Victoire était sur ses talons, et elle avait un balai plus puissant que celui de la Poufsouffle. Les deux jeunes filles étaient très douées et c'est dans ces moment-là que les spectateurs pouvaient vraiment apprécier le Quidditch. Mais les autres joueurs devaient continuer de se concentrer sur le match.

James prit le souafle à Molly, et le passa à Roxanne qui s'arrêta net, surprenant le gardien, qui s'était élancé dans sa direction. La jeune Weasley marqua le quinzième but de son équipe, puis le match continua.

Enfin, le bruit magiquement amplifié d'un coup de sifflet fit arrêter les joueurs qui regardaient en-dessous d'eux. Le professeur Bibine les appelait. Tous les joueurs descendirent.

Des gradins, Lily et ses camarades n'entendirent pas ce qui se disait plus pas, et ils n'avaient pu voir si l'une des deux attrapeuses avait attrapé le vif d'or.

\- On ne voit rien ! On n'entend rien ! Se plaignit Élisa.

\- C'est vraiment le pire match auxquels j'ai assisté ! Ajouta-Lily.

\- J'aimerai bien savoir ce que le professeur Bibine, leur dit, continua Keira.

Les trois jeunes filles avaient été suffisamment courageuse pour assister au match. Leurs deux camarades avaient refusé de sortir par ce temps, et les garçons avaient tous fini par rentrer hormis Silver qui ne voulait pas rater ce match car selon lui, c'était les deux meilleures équipes. Il n'avait pas tort, en même temps !

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se dit là-bas, mais Gryffondor a quatre-vingt points d'avance, ça ne suffit pas si Faucett a attrapé le vif ! Remarqua Silver.

Pendant ce temps, sur la pelouse du terrain, le professeur de vol attendait que les joueurs soient tous au sol. Une fois fait, elle parla.

Poufsouffle remporte le match ! Cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre. Prévenez vos camarades, moi, je rentre me mettre au chaud ! Bougonna-t-elle en laissant les joueurs sur le terrain.

Le temps était si catastrophique que même leur professeur quittait le terrain à peine le vif d'or attrapé. Victoire alla faciliter son adversaire qui avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or, puis elle félicita son équipe qui n'avait pas démérité non plus. Le temps n'avait pas été en leur faveur et Zoey avait été meilleur, c'était tout !

Les deux capitaines se regardèrent et d'un même mouvement sortirent leur baguette afin de faire jaillirent des étincelles jaunes pour annoncer le vainqueur. Aussitôt fait, ils partirent tous en direction de la sortie du terrain afin de gagner le château rapidement pour se réchauffer. On pouvait déjà voir les élèves qui avaient eu le courage de braver la météo jusqu'au bout se dépêcher de descendre les gradins.

* * *

Lily soupira, elle était triste. Elle aurait tellement aimé que l'équipe de son frère gagne, mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Cependant, la fête serait quand même au rendez-vous pour une partie des Gryffondor. Il allait au moins fêter dignement l'anniversaire de James Potter dignement.

Sa cadette n'avait pu y assister, il avait dit qu'elle était trop jeune. Le brun avait fêté son anniversaire en compagnie de son équipe, de ses amis et de tous les Gryffondor de cinquième année, de ses cousins et cousines hormis ceux en première année. Il avait utilisé la salle-sur-demande pour s'amuser. Lily avait boudé, déçu que son grand frère ne veuillent pas d'elle mais elle lui avait quand même donner son cadeau, et il avait beaucoup apprécié celui-ci.


	13. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Lily Luna Potter, Face à son Destin !

 **Sous-titre :** Lily Potter  & La Maison de Salazar Serpentard !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction retracera l'histoire de Lily Luna Potter, fille de Harry Potter au cours de ses sept années à Poudlard. Cette histoire se compose de sept tomes que je publierais dans cette même fiction.

 **Note :** Publié le 20 Août 2016.

* * *

 **Les Vacances de Noël**

* * *

Décembre était arrivé bien rapidement et Lily n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'elle était à Poudlard, et pourtant elle avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle avait été répartie à Serpentard !

La jeune Potter s'était parfaitement intégrée à cette maison. Sa bonne humeur et son visage rayonnant avaient charmé les élèves plus âgés, même si beaucoup se demandait comment une jeune fille aussi candide et calme pouvait être dans leur maison, Serdaigle lui aurait tellement mieux convenue, selon eux ! Elle avait voulu qu'on oublie qu'elle était la fille d'Harry Potter, le héros national et de Ginny Potter, l'ancienne joueuse des Harpies, et bien c'était réussi ! En plus, très peu de temps avait suffi ! Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des élèves qui la montrait du doigt mais elle préférait les ignorer ! Elle évitait toujours Scorpius Malefoy, qui lui cherchait sans arrêt des problèmes, mais Lily essayait de lui répondre le plus calmement pour éviter que tout lui retombe dessus. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à ses frères n'ont plus, même si elle savait que James se chargerait de cette imbécile sans problème parce qu'elle voulait se débrouiller toute seule ! _Tout vient à point à qui s'est attendre…_ Un jour, elle se vanterai convenablement, et il ne verra rien venir !

* * *

L'hiver commençait à s'installer. Le parc de Poudlard était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Il faisait froid à l'extérieur du château tout comme dans les couloirs d'ailleurs...

La fillette était dans sa salle commune en ce samedi après-midi, et celle-ci était peu rempli, puisqu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lars était organisée en ce jour. Elle était installée en tailleur, sur un fauteuil, près de la cheminée afin d'être bien au chaud. Elle lisait un livre sur le dessin. Elle aimait beaucoup dessiner et peindre, cela fait partie des choses qu'elle avait appris à apprécier lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec ses parents ces dernières années.

Elle continua de lire tranquillement, tandis que sur une table à proximité d'elle, Anneliese, Soumaya et Élisa terminait un devoir de DCFM. Keira était parti rejoindre sa sœur Jade et son frère Isodore à la bibliothèque. Ils cherchaient des idées de cadeaux pour offrir à leurs parents à Noël qu'ils iraient acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse au début des vacances.

Lily était tellement concentrée dans sa lecture qu'elle ne vit pas un groupe d'élèves un peu plus âgé entrait dans la salle commune se dirigeant pour la plupart vers leur dortoir afin de se changer et de mettre une tenue sèche. Seulement un des élèves ayant remarquait la jeune fille afficha un sourire mesquin sur son visage et se dirigea vers elle. Il lui prit son livre.

\- Aaargh ! Grogna-t-elle.

Elle releva la tête, et aperçu le sourire du crétin blond qui lui avait dérobé son livre, ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus.

\- Rends-moi mon livre Malefoy !

\- On dit s'il te plait lorsqu'on est poli !

\- Quand on est poli, on ne dérange pas les gens dans leur lecture ! Répliqua sèchement la rouquine.

Il ricana.

\- Je ne compte pas te le rendre de toute façon, dit-il en commençant à partir vers son dortoir. Tu lis beaucoup trop pour ton propre bien, et puis tu n'es pas à Serdaigle ! Change d'activité un peu !

\- Il m'énerve ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'escalier.

Lily s'était attiré un regard noir des quelques élèves qui travaillaient sérieusement dans le fond de la salle et s'en excusa avant de soupirer et de s'installer à côté de ses amis.

\- Il continue à s'acharner sur toi, constata Soumaya.

\- Tu devrais peut-être en parler à ton frère James, ça pourrait être amusant, ajouta Élisa.

\- Non, je vais me débrouiller. Un jour, il regrettera de s'en être pris à moi…

* * *

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées bien rapidement selon la cadette des Potter. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur le quai du Poudlard Express à King's Cross, elle s'était jetée dans les bras de ses parents, ravies de les revoir.

Elle avait pu revoir son grand frère de cœur, Teddy ainsi que tout le reste de sa famille, et ça faisait beaucoup de bien à la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas encore l'habitude de rester éloignée de ses proches aussi longtemps.

Cette année, Lily réveillonnait seulement avec ses parents et ses frères ! Les années précédentes, Teddy et Andromeda dînaient avec eux le soir du réveillon, mais cette année Victoire avait tenu à ce que ses parents les invitent afin qu'elle puisse être avec Teddy, et ils ne pouvaient pas lui refuser !

En ce début de journée du début du 24 Décembre, Lily était dans la cuisine avec sa mère et leurs deux elfes de maison, Nanny et Lully. Ginny s'occupait de farcir la dinde, tandis que les elfes préparaient des entrées, et des accompagnements pour les viandes. Lily, elle se chargea pour l'instant de préparer des cookies, et des sablées de Noël. Elle adorait préparer des biscuits pour le goûter du réveillon.

L'après-midi était bien entamée maintenant, et il était l'heure de partager les cookies et les autres biscuits que Lily avait préparés. Tout cela devant le feu de la cheminée avec un délicieux chocolat chaud.

\- Mmmh... Fit James. Encore meilleur que ceux de l'année dernière, Lily ! Franchement, j'adore !

\- Merci, James.

\- De toute façon, tant que ça se mange, tout te va ! Dit Albus.

\- Ça c'est bien vrai ! Compléta Ginny.

James se renfrogna. Ce n'était pas vrai, il ne mangeait pas tout le temps. Cependant, sa réaction fit rire tout le monde !

Ils continuèrent de déguster les biscuits. De toute façon, le dîner était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à faire cuire la dinde et les légumes.

* * *

Le dîner s'était merveilleusement déroulé. Tout le monde s'était couché vers minuit. Les elfes de maison avaient partagé le dîner du réveillon avec la famille. Il n'y avait que chez les Potter que l'on verrait une chose pareille !

Lily, avant même de se coucher, avait hâte de se lever pour aller chez ses grands-parents afin d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Ils ouvraient toujours leur cadeau de Noël, le jour de Noël avant le déjeuner chez Molly et Arthur, leurs grands-parents. Il en était de même pour Rose et Hugo, Victoire, Dominique et Louis, Fred et Roxanne, Molly et Lucy.

Donc, Lily se coucha sans rechigner que c'était tôt de se coucher, en ce jour en plus…

* * *

Lily se réveilla vers 8 heures. Elle se dépêcha de se lever afin de se préparer. Elle prit une douche dans sa salle de bain personnel. Harry avait fait faire de nombreux travaux dans la maison des Black pour qu'elle soit plus chaleureuse. L'arbre généalogique de cette noble famille avait été restauré. Cependant, personne ne réussit à décrocher le tableau de Walburga Black du mur mais fort heureusement, celui-ci n'était pas un mur porteur. Il fut donc démoli et un autre prit sa place lors des travaux. Enfin, Harry avait également offert à ses enfants un peu plus d'intimité en ajoutant une salle de bain à leur chambre.

Lily prit des sous-vêtements dans sa commode en chêne blanc, puis elle fouilla dans son armoire, à la recherche d'une robe. Elle prit une robe verte en fine laine à col rond et à manches longues. Elle espérait que celle-ci lui allait encore. Sa mère la lui avait achetée l'an passé pour Noël, et la fillette l'avait porté avec des collants rayés rouge et blanc pour ressembler à un lutin !

Elle se dépêcha donc de prendre sa douche, et s'habilla. La robe lui allait encore, c'était parfait ! Elle l'accompagna cette fois d'une paire de collant noir, plus sobre. Il était presque 9 heures lorsque la cadette de la famille rejoignit la cuisine. Ses parents étaient attablés avec une tasse de café pour son père, et un bol de chocolat chaud pour sa mère !

\- Bonjour ! Dit Lily en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour ma puce, lui répondirent en cœur ses parents.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te sers Lily ? Interrogea son père.

\- Un chocolat chaud comme maman !

James et Albus arrivèrent peu de temps après Lily. Eux aussi étaient près à partir au Terrier.

\- Bah dis donc ! Vous vous êtes levés, lavés et habillés bien rapidement ce matin ! Quelle mouche vous a piqué ? Se moqua Harry.

\- On veut nos cadeaux, précisa simplement James en hochant les épaules.

Cela fit sourire Ginny et Harry.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, les Potter partirent pour le Terrier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils ne manquaient plus que Ron et Hermione, Rose et Hugo !

\- Victoire ! Cria Lily en voyant sa cousine. Ça fait longtemps !

\- Bonjour Lily ! T'exagère un peu, se moqua sa cousine. Ça fait une semaine qu'on est rentré de Poudlard !

\- Au faites, Joyeux Noël !

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi !

Les deux cousines allèrent rejoindre leurs autres cousins et Teddy. Une fois les retardataires arrivés, Molly dit aux enfants qu'ils peuvent ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

Ils se précipitèrent tous au sapin pour prendre leur cadeau. Cela fit rire leurs parents. À chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Ils se jetaient sur le sapin tous en même temps et ils finissaient toujours par trier les paquets pour pouvoir avoir les leur le plus rapidement possible.

Le premier paquet qu'ouvrit Lily était celui de ses grands-parents. Elle avait eu par sa grand-mère Molly et son grand-père Arthur, le traditionnel pull façon Weasley que la matriarche le tricotait tous les ans. Cette année, celui de Lily était vert, en clin d'œil à sa nouvelle maison. Lily pu d'ailleurs voir que celui d'Hugo était rouge, celui de Louis était jaune et celui de Lucy était bleu. Cela les fit sourire tous les quatre. Ses grands-parents lui avaient également offert une boite remplie de chocolats et bonbons en tout genre.

Son oncle Percy et sa tante Audrey lui avaient offert un livre sur l'art magique. Son oncle Bill et sa tante Fleur lui avaient acheté une nouvelle tenue de danse complète, du justaucorps au chaussons en passant par les collants. Elle adorait les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu jusqu'à maintenant.

Son frère Albus lui offrit le livre _Le Quidditch à travers les âges !_ Sur le livre, il y avait un post-il où il était écrit « Comme ça, tu n'as plus besoin d'emprunté le mien en cachette ! ». Lily sourit, son frère était perspicace. Roxanne et Fred lui avaient offert les nouvelles figurines de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, avec les joueuses de la nouvelle saison, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le contentement de la rouquine. Dominique et Louis avaient opté pour de nouveaux pinceaux et aquarelles car ils savaient que leur cousine adorait dessiner et peindre.

Sa tante Hermione et son oncle Ron lui avaient offert _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , ainsi que des chocolats en tout genre. Lily savait qu'elle recevrait ce livre. Leur tante insistait pour l'offrir à Noël lors de notre première année à Poudlard. Nous fûmes donc quatre à recevoir un exemplaire de ce livre à Noël. Son oncle George et sa tante Angelina lui avaient offert un coffret rempli de farce et attrape ainsi qu'un livre intitulé _Les farces à faire à l'école !_

\- George évite d'entrainer ma fille à enfreindre le règlement ! Lui dit Ginny en le baffant à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui amusa tout le monde.

\- Hé ! Protesta le rouquin.

\- Elle ne va pas rester sage bien longtemps, ta petite fille ! Lui fit remarquer Ron.

\- C'est une Potter et une Weasley, ne l'oublies pas !

\- Je suis là, au cas où vous aurez oublié ! Se manifesta la jeune fille avant de retourner à l'ouverture de ses cadeaux.

Andromeda, la grand-mère de Teddy, qu'elle considérait comme sa grand-mère également, au même titre que sa grand-mère Molly, lui avait offert une collection de cinq livres sur la danse classique.

Le cadeau que prit ensuite la cadette de la famille ne portait aucune inscription. Il était emballé dans du papier kraft gris, avec un joli ruban vert qui ravi la fillette. Elle le déballa, et y vit un livre sur les potions intitulés _L'influence de la lune sur les potions de Grands Pouvoirs_ de Hesper Sparkey. Elle ouvrit le livre, curieuse, et sur la première page avait été écrit à la plume :

 _« À la plus brillante élève qui m'a été permis de rencontrer,_

 _Je vous offre ce livre Miss Potter, car je veux que vous sachiez que vous avez énormément de talents et un grand potentiel encore inexploité dans l'art des potions ! Ce livre est là pour vous montrer qu'il n'y a pas que des hommes qui s'illustre dans le noble art des Potions !_

 _En attendant, j'espère que ce livre vous passionnera !_

 _H. Slughorn. »_

Harry vit sa fille émut en la regardant feuilleter un livre qu'elle venait de recevoir en cadeau, et il le fit remarquer à sa femme.

\- Lily, ma chérie, tout va bien ?

\- Oui maman, dit-elle en essuyant une larme perlée au coin de son œil.

\- Qui t'as offert ce livre ? Lui demanda sa tante Hermione.

\- Oh, c'est le Professeur Slughorn, dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Vraiment ? Lui dit son père.

\- Oui !

\- Pas étonnant, dit Louis en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça s'est bien vrai, ajouta Lucy, les potions que tu réalises sont toujours parfaites, si ce n'est plus, le professeur Slughorn est impressionnée !

Lily rougit, elle n'avait pas du tout parler de ses résultats scolaires ou autres à ses parents durant cette première semaine de vacances, elle avait simplement dit que les cours se déroulait très bien !

\- Alors, c'est toi l'élève dont nous tari pas d'éloge le prof de potion ! S'exclama James en regardant sa petite sœur.

\- Parce qu'il parle de Lily a tous ses élèves ? Demanda Hugo, visiblement surpris.

\- Oh oui ! Il parle de sa petite prodige de première année, même à nous qui sommes en septième année ! Soupira Victoire. Par contre, il n'a jamais donné de nom. Il a dit chaque chose en son temps.

Cela fit rire les adultes, et Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Tous les deux savaient ce qui attendait Lily, très prochainement. Un dîner chez son professeur en compagnie des élèves prometteurs, si c'était toujours d'actualité, ce genre de privilège !

\- Hé bien Lily, je crois que le professeur Slughorn te voue une admiration sans faille !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je ne fais que suivre les instructions de mon manuel, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Cherche pas Lily, dit Rose. Le simple fait que tu ais su répondre à ses questions de début d'année, lui a suffi.

\- C'est le professeur Slughorn qui t'as attribué des points lors du premier cours ?

\- Oui, répondit Hugo à sa place. Il a même dit qu'elle était aussi douée que sa grand-mère Lily Evans.

Un sourire triste prit place sur les lèvres d'Harry, et il se dit que grâce à son ancien professeur peut-être que sa fille en apprendrait sur sa grand-mère paternelle, et c'était une bonne chose, se dit-il. Quelqu'un qui puisse leur partager des souvenirs, ça ferait du bien à sa petite fille.

Hé Lily, dit James un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Maintenant qu'on sait tous que tu es l'élève adoré de notre bon vieux Slughorn, tu pourrais finir d'ouvrir tes cadeaux, car t'es la seule qui n'a pas encore fini, et personnellement, j'ai un peu faim maintenant !

Ginny reprit son fils sur ses manières, mais elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire comme tous les autres adultes. Quant à Lily, elle se rendit compte que ses cousins et cousines avaient fini de déballer leurs présents. Alors elle continua, sans plus attendre à ouvrir les siens.

Rose et Hugo lui avait offert un livre sur les casse-têtes sorciers. Son oncle Charlie avait opté pour une paire de gants en cuir de dragon. Teddy et Victoire lui avait acheté une jolie robe en soie verte. C'était la première fois que les deux jeunes ans, choisissaient leur cadeau ensembles, mais ça risquait d'être comme ça maintenant et cela pour un bon bout de temps…

James lui offrait un nécessaire à balai, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à la jeune fille.

\- J'ai pas de balai ! Marmonna-t-elle.

\- Bah, tu t'en serviras plus tard, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

La jeune fille continua à bougonner, ce qui fit rire ses parents cette fois.

Elle ouvrit le cadeau de ses cousines Molly et Lucy, il s'agissait d'un livre sur la musique magique, et elle en fut ravie. Au moins, c'était beaucoup mieux qu'un nécessaire à balai qui lui était d'aucune utilité. Maintenant, il lui restait le cadeau de ses parents.

Lorsque la jeune fille toucha le dernier paquet, celui-ci s'agrandit. Il était long et joliment emballé dans du papier vert et doré. Elle arracha délicatement le papier qui recouvrait son présent. Il s'agissait d'une boîte. On aurait dit l'écrin d'une baguette magique, mais en beaucoup plus grand. Elle souleva le couvercle et vit un balai. Elle en fut stupéfaite, ses parents lui offraient son tout premier balai !

\- Waouh ! Dit-elle surprise.

Bien sûre, ses parents savaient qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'emporter à Poudlard avec elle. Cependant, elle pourrait maintenant voler sur son propre balai à la maison, en compagnie de ses frères. Elle était plus que ravie.

Le balai avait son manche taillé dans de l'ébène, il était très sombre presque noir mais cela lui donnée une certaine élégance. Les brindilles qui composées la brosse étaient faites dans un bois blond contrastant avec la couleur du manche. Un anneau doré avait été ajouté pour le confort pendant le vol, qui épousait la forme des mains de Lily.

Lily était émerveillée par la beauté de son nouveau, et même son premier balai. Il s'agissait d'un balai allemand, appelé _Der Lichtblitz 2017_ , soit l'éclair de lumière 2017, comme on l'appelait ici. On ne le nommait pas par son nom original.

\- Ça c'est du balai ! Dit James. Il est trop beau. Gryffondor a de quoi s'inquiéter si tu entres dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard !

\- Poufsouffle aussi ! Ajouta Molly.

\- Elle pourra peut-être sauver l'honneur de sa maison, comme ça ! Se moqua Fred. Parce qu'ils ont joué leurs trois matchs, et ils les ont tous perdus.

\- C'est tout juste s'ils ont marqué deux cents points au total ! En rajouta Roxanne.

\- Deux cent quarante, dit Lily. Pitoyable !

Ça les amusait beaucoup, même Lily se moquait de l'équipe de sa maison.

\- Tu devrais les défendre au lieu de les enfoncer, tu sais ? Bref sur la notice, c'est précisé qu'il s'agit d'un balai allemand... Il peut atteindre la vitesse de 260 km/h en seulement dix secondes !

\- Al, s'il te plait, arrête de lire ! Dit James. On s'en moque de ça ! Hé Lilou, tu remarqueras que mon cadeau te sera utile finalement !

Lily remercia tous les membres de sa famille, comme les autres l'avaient fait avant elle. Elle était très satisfaite de ses cadeaux. Elle était aussi très pressée d'essayer son balai. Alors elle courut, prête à l'enfourcher.

\- Hum hum, fit son père. Tu ne crois pas que le temps est tout sauf idéal pour un essai de balai ?

Ses sous les rires moqueurs de ses frères et de ses cousins qu'elle fit qu'il neigeait énormément dehors, et qu'elle devrait remettre l'essaie de son tout premier balai à plus tard.

Ils se dirigèrent finalement tous ensemble vers la table pour déjeuner, dans la bonne humeur. Le déjeuner de Noël avait quelque chose d'assommant en soi, conséquence du fait que la famille Weasley-Potter s'agrandissait sans cesse. Il y avait beaucoup de jeune qui s'amusait joyeusement et l'ambiance était assez bruyante. Cependant, malgré ce bruit, le repas avait un côté festif. Ils mangèrent ensuite de la bûche de Noël, s'amusèrent en jouant à des jeux de société magique entre eux.

Les Potter rentrèrent chez eux tard dans la soirée. Ils étaient les derniers à partir en même temps que son oncle Ron et sa tante Hermione, Rose et Hugo.

Quand Lily monta se coucher dans sa chambre, ses frères et sa mère étaient déjà montés. Il ne restait plus que son père. Ce dernier lui demanda si elle avait passé un bon Noël, ce à quoi elle répondit très positivement avant de souhaiter une bonne à son père avant de monter à l'étage de sa chambre.

\- Bonne nuit ma puce.

Lily entra dans sa chambre. Elle se changea rapidement afin de se coucher. Elle s'endormit aussitôt.


	14. Chapter 11

**Titre :** Lily Luna Potter, Face à son Destin !

 **Sous-titre :** Lily Potter  & La Maison de Salazar Serpentard !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction retracera l'histoire de Lily Luna Potter, fille de Harry Potter au cours de ses sept années à Poudlard. Cette histoire se compose de sept tomes que je publierais dans cette même fiction.

 **Note :** Je sais, ce chapitre est très cours. Le prochain plus long, mais je pense pas le poster dans l'immédiat.

Publié le 08 Octobre 2016.

* * *

 **Deuxième semestre à Poudlard !**

* * *

Les vacances de Noël avaient pris fin. Lily et ses frères tout comme les autres élèves de Poudlard avaient repris le chemin de l'école. Elles semblaient avoir procuré un bon temps de repos à Scorpius, car à peine dans le Poudlard Express, il s'était mis à embêter la jeune fille. Toutefois, celle-ci avait opté pour l'ignorance, mais le garçon était persuadé qu'elle allait finir par craquer.

* * *

À la fin du mois de Février, Scorpius comprit que la rouquine ne prêtait aucune attention à ses provocations, et il se calma, décidant de l'embêter occasionnellement.

Les examens de Juin allaient vite arrivaient, et il préférait donc diminuer ses piques. De plus, Lucy avait dit à Rose que son ami Scorpius embêtait Lily alors elle décida de l'ignorer un peu.

Quant à la cadette des Potter, elle ne voulait plus lui parler alors elle préféra l'éviter. Quant à Albus, il sortait avec Angélique, la cousine du blond, et c'était pire que d'habitude car ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. James en profitait pour taquiner celui-ci car la jeune fille était la première petite amie de son frère.

Donc Scorpius se sentait un peu seul, il restait du monde dans leur groupe d'ami, mais ce n'était pas pareil car ses plus proches amis – Albus, Angélique, Apolline et Rose – vaquaient à leur occupation. La jolie métisse sortait avec un jeune homme apparemment, elle aussi. Il n'avait donc personne que ce soit pour s'amuser, pour l'aider à réviser ou encore pour plaisanter…

L'héritier Malefoy décida de se concentrer sur le Quidditch, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. La phase d'entrainement s'était terminé à la mi-Janvier et Serpentard avait perdu tous ses matchs et totalisa deux cent quarante points soit cent soixante-dix points en moins que Serdaigle qui occupait pour le moment la troisième place. Il espérait que leur équipe pourrait sauver l'honneur durant les phases de qualification mais honnêtement, il n'y croyait pas trop !

Toutefois, le match contre Serdaigle approchait, il avait lieu le 24 Février, et c'était le premier match de la phase de qualification. Le jeune homme espéra alors que leur capitaine allait mieux entraîner leur équipe. Le blond savait qu'il était impossible pour la maison des verts et argents de remportaient la Coupe de Quidditch, les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle avaient beaucoup trop d'avance au classement, au mieux, il pouvait se classer devant Serdaigle, et c'était leur objectif, enfin le sien…

Scorpius avait beau être le plus jeune membre de l'équipe, il n'en restait pas moins un excellent poursuiveur. Apolline et lui faisait de l'excellent travail. William Scott, un cinquième année se débrouillait bien mais il avait beaucoup de travail à faire encore. Tous les espoirs de la maison était portait sur eux, et Edward, le frère d'Apolline qui était batteur, mais il ne pouvait pas s'occuper des cognards tout seul et l'autre joueur à ce poste, Wayne Higgs, était tout sauf doué !

Lorsque le match arriva, les trois poursuiveurs verts et argents marquèrent cent soixante-dix points. Il s'agissait de leur meilleur score de l'année en cours. Cependant, le match se solda par une égalité. Le gardien de Serpentard ne laissa passer que deux buts, et les poursuiveurs récupéraient suffisamment tôt le souafle pour que les Serdaigle n'aient pas trop l'occasion de marquer. Cependant, Chris Schacklebolt, leur attrapeur leur permit d'égaliser en attrapant le vif d'or qui conclut la fin du match. Les verts et argents étaient maudits, cette année…

* * *

Les mois les séparant des examens et des vacances par la même occasion continuèrent de s'écouler à une vitesse impressionnante selon Lily. Cela ne la gênait pas trop, elle savait qu'il lui restait encore six belles année dans ce château…

* * *

L'année passée si vite, et Harry et Ginny Potter étaient plus que fiers, leur progéniture n'avait pas fait énormément de bêtise jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Du moins, officiellement il ne s'était pas fait prendre souvent. Apparemment de nombreuses farces étaient restés impunis, mais ils étaient fiers. Mai allait pointer le bout de son nez, et malgré le caractère de leur fille, celle-ci était resté en-dehors des blagues de ses frères et cousins et n'avaient pas une seule retenue à son effectif ! Neville les tenait régulièrement au courant, concernant les retenues sans compter les lettres de la directrice. Contrairement à Hugo, Louis et Lucy, Lily était resté sage obéissant au règlement et rapportant des points à sa maison. Ses trois cousins s'étaient fait prendre au moins une fois lors d'une plaisanterie qui avait mal tourné. Le couple se dit alors que si Lily était passé à côté s'était certainement parce qu'elle était la seule de la famille à Serpentard, et donc elle n'entrainait pas ses amis dans tout cela.


End file.
